


Enforce Gravity

by Giulietta



Series: Resist Falling Against Gravity [12]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Anarchy, Assassination, Boredom, Challenges, Chaos, Codependency, Demons, Dense Dipper Pines, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Disguise, Driving, Escape, Family Fluff, Fights, Gen, Government Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magic-Users, Mood Swings, Resistance, Skydiving, Sleep Deprivation, Some Humor, Stalking, Strangers, Unexpected Visitors, magic show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: When the Weirdness barrier broke two years ago and all hell came loose, Stanley never thought Shermie's kid would call him to take care of their kids.Twins even!He said NO of course but that didn't stop his niece and nephew one bit.Breaking into Gravity Falls, the twins might actually have what it takes to put that triangle demon down...Or not.[It's other title is: Liberation is another term for Anarchy]





	1. Rebellious Twins

**Author's Note:**

> The alternate universe really reminds me of Fighting Falls but argh... It doesn't fully match up. X_x
> 
> Just wait. Gonna change the tags after some chapters... Yeah. :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock is broken and yet someone manages to laugh at the demon.

"This is what I'm talking about!" The female twin loading her NYARF gun, staring at the town ahead. She stood from her seat, hair flying with one foot hooked on the seat belt while the other foot stepped at the edge of their convertible. "MAXIMUM SPEED!"

"On it!" The male twin grinned, driving the car at top speed. The monstrosity behind them growled, already tearing most of the parts of the vehicle.

"Nice! Keep going bro!" The brunette turned and pointed at the monster's tip, shooting the boss. The cretin screamed and the gigantic monster fell apart. The female raised her free hand off the car's frame, "THAT'S for lying to me-Woah!"

"What the hell, Mabel?!" The male laughed as he grabbed hold of his sister's leg. "Don't go dying on me!"

"Not gonna and never will, Dipper! It's Summer! You know, break months of the Apocalypse?!" The female got yanked back into the car, chatting happily until she saw an enormous floating pyramid right ahead. "Woah! You sure this is where our Grunkle lives?!"

"Yep! I checked the map before we took the car!" Dipper kept driving, inching closer and closer to the cliff. They passed a broken sign saying "**Welcome to Gravity Falls**" and mowed down a number of runes placed around the perimeter. "See?!"

"Look out!" Mabel shot down the eye bats trying to go near them. Dipper swerved the car to avoid the Foot Tree or is it a Tree turned into a Foot? "Where we landing?!"

"Beats me!" Dipper kept driving, already removing the seat belt around his body. "Just get ready!"

> [You must be wondering what we're doing in a stolen convertible, rushing at the edge of a cliff with tons of eye bats chasing us.]
> 
> _I'm pretty sure it's obvious May. This looks like a demon lair or something._
> 
> [Ignoring my brother, let's say I overheard my dad talk about this chaotic town called Gravity Falls, Oregon, and learned about our great-uncle living in the woods.]
> 
> _She drank her Mabel juice one day and announced we're going to spend our Summer with our relative instead of the Evacuation zone._
> 
> [So here we are. Breaking into Gravity Falls and meet our amazing Grunkle!]
> 
> _Yeah. Let's skip the part where Mabel managed to flirt with gnomes while I checked-ACK!_
> 
> [Mystery Shack! Here we come!]

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Both twins screamed as they willingly drove off the cliff. Though they know this is the only way to bypass security, the choice of driving off the cliff is all too new to them. During the fast descent, the male twin momentarily blacks out.

"?!" Being the first to recover from the fear/thrill?, Mabel managed to get out of the car (fully ) and hold Dipper in tow, activating the parachute bag they also stole from the warehouse.

"Dipdop! I think that's the Shack!" Mabel kicked the car so it'll crash first and maybe injure those animated rock faces? Also, the kick helped her steer them towards said-Mysterious Shack. Uh oh. The eye bats are coming over. "BRO?! WAKE UP!"

"I-I'm up!" Dipper woke up, trying to get his bearings. He blinked, taking deep breaths and recalled what he was supposed to do. "We're alive?!"

"Of course we are!" Mabel raised her NYARF, closing one eye and shooting a barricade of pellets. "Now take care of the descent! I'm taking those things down!"

"Just don't let go of me okay?!" Dipper grabbed a hold on one of the inputs, helping with the descent. "Why aren't you looking down sis?! Scared?!"

"I am now!" Mabel threw her NYARF gun at the nearest eye bat, cursing the limited number of toy ammo.

"I think that's him!" Dipper wrapped his legs around Mabel, turning his head to see where they're really supposed to go. 'This position is definitely not recommended.'

"HEEEYYYY!" Mabel waved her now-free hand at the unsuspecting elder. Thank god her brother read tons of stuff, knows lots of things and it's finally paying off. "GRUNKLE STANN!"

* * *

It was an ordinary day in Weirdmageddon where blood rains are the norm and hallucinating bubbles are the least of anyone's concern.

"We'll meet again some sunny day~" Stanley Pines got that catchy song stuck in his head now, holding a bag of goods from Lazy Susan and a gun. "For an evil triangle, he got taste-"

"HEEEYYYY!" Someone screamed from afar and Stanley looked up to see two roughed-up twins. _Oh hell no._ Stanley kept his gun in his clothes, adjusting his glasses to see if he's merely hallucinating. _It is them!_ Didn't he warn Shermie's kids not to come here because this is where everything began?! 'Oh well. It'll be less lonely in the Shack.'

"GRUNKLE STANN!" The female twin cheered and Stanley got ready.

"Come here you!" The old man dropped the bag of groceries and raised his arms to catch the descending twins.

"TRUST FALL!" The female squealed as they crashed onto the man.

*THUD!

"Wish this is our last time doing that..." The male twin murmured, slumping on the man they crashed.

"Yeesh! You two nearly gave me a heart attack!" Stanley knows the alarms screeching from town meant something was up, but the kids in his arms are very distracting. "Mabel and... (Stanley stared at the male twin. He forgot the kid's real name again. Ma....Llamanic? Whatever. He stared at the birthmark on his head.) Dipper right? Welcome to Gravity Falls kids!"

"Glad to see you too, Grunkle!" Mabel gave him a wide smile. "You don't mind us crashing at your house right?"

"Stay as long as you like." _Stanley is going to kill these kid's parents when he sees them._ The alarm got louder and Stanley immediately got up at the sounds of phantoms. "Let's get back to the Shack."

"Yeah... I'm starving." Mabel stood up as well, watching her brother stretch his arms. "What time is it bro?"

"Six." Dipper pulled out a crimson pocket watch from his trousers, hiding it as soon as Stanley caught a sight of it. "But we didn't eat since Breakfast so we should eat."

"Lucky for you two, I got some grub." Stanley stretched his back (He'll need to get his Orthopedic pillow for later.) before grabbing the goodie.

*ATTENTION! ATTENTION! INTRUDERS IN GRAVITY FALLS DETECTED-

"Last one in the Shack gets the kiddie meal!" Stanley told the teens as he got a head start. _He is one of those wanted people._ 'Screw the Authorities!'

"You're on!" Mabel and Dipper agreed at the same time, running after the laughing man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "**About time.**" Swirling his wine glass, the overlord smirked.


	2. Anticlimactic Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Shooting star comes roaring, but eventually returns to her Constellation.

"Bro..." Mabel sighed, slumped on her bed like a thrown mannequin. It's been a week since they crashed at their Grunkle's place and Grunkle Stan explicitly told them to stay low. He gave them some books and material to play with but... Here she was, listening to the scratches and occasional nibbling of a pen on her brother's side.

"What?" Dipper asked, tearing his gaze away from his blue Journal. He sees his twin at the edge of the bed, inching closer and closer towards the ground. "How's your knitting?"

"Ran out of yarn..." Mabel stared at the floor, noting the crimson light emitted from the triangular window. "And I got no pictures for my scrapbook."

"Grunkle Stan told us to stay inside the house." Dipper waved his chewed pen, staring at the door. "Apparently, we caused quite a mess and he's hoping everything will calm down."

"Whaaat? But no one died and the entire town is already in ruin. We only added a tiny portion to the flames so we can't be held liable for that." Mabel pointed out, raising her arm to touch the floor. She lands on her butt, falling off the bed. "In fact, they should be happy something amazing happened! It's not every day they see a car crash and burn!"

"True..." Dipper snickered at the terrifying experience. He closed his Journal, placing his feet down on the ground. "Sooo... Wanna check the town?"

"I thought Grunkle Stan wanted us to stay inside the house?" Mabel stood up, dusting her skirt as she reached for her headband. She then got a tie and combed her hair. "Unless you found a loophole?"

"None." Dipper stood up, combing his hair using his fingers. He then grabbed the Pine tree cap he got from Grunkle Stan. _The guy is really nice under all that wrinkles._ "Though, I did memorize his time sched. He'll be back after five hours."

"Oh hohoho~" Mabel grinned, tying her hair into a ponytail. "Sneaky. As the Alpha twin, I say we go for it!"

"You're never going to drop that huh?" Dipper rolled his eyes as Mabel placed her grappling hook inside her shirt.

"Nope!" Mabel walked out with her brother's hand grabbing hers.

...

As soon as the twins stepped out of the house, Mabel scanned their surroundings while Dipper pulled out a tourist map regarding Gravity Falls. She dragged her brother by the hand, avoiding the bubbles and robots she sees roaming about. The inanimate objects (such as the mailbox, signposts and whatever got hit by that transparent tsunami wave) aren't her concern. They're all acting like dumb goobers. There are also pixel characters and monsters but they're usually focused on other tasks. Her main concern are the bats and robots. _A surveillance familiar of some sort._ 'Who knows what sort of creep uses these guys in the first place?'

"Hey bro look." As soon as she managed to escape the gaze of the eye bats, Mabel stared at the WANTED posters on one store. They're in town but wow. _It's like living in whatever the Hardmetal bands described the Apocalypse to be_. Mabel stared at the WANTED poster of Stanley Pines with a head price of 10 billion gold, confused. "It's Grunkle Stan."

"I wonder what he did? That's a hefty amount for an old man." Dipper whistled, examining the other posters. A red head and a hillbilly. "Resistance huh?"

"I doubt Grunkle Stan knows them." Mabel then looked at the plaza, curious of the loud noise and cheers. "Wanna split up..."

"...And cover more ground?" Dipper finished her sentence, knowing exactly what his sister will say next. "Sure."

"According to _Gravity Falls Gossiper_, the shows at the plaza are broadcasted on TV." Dipper whispered as he too noticed the bright lights and screams, letting go of his sister's hand and dropping a crimson pocket watch. He then moved away, smiling. "Give me a camera. We'll meet up before six... Six something."

"Don't lose a leg." Mabel joked, handing a camera as she kept the pocket watch. Dipper has this pocket watch as long as she could remember. 'Can't lose it now.'

"You mean limb?" Dipper gave a final nudge before walking towards the alleyway. "Good luck."

"You too." Mabel bid and slowly looked at the plaza.

"..." She bit her lower lip, walking forward. 'Let's see what's going on...'

* * *

"Name?"

"It's a... Amabel." Mabel gave her sweetest smile at the guard- Manotaur? _A Minotaur but really manly._ The entity nodded, showing her towards the audience seat. She noticed the chains around the beast's neck and she took note of all the other entities of the same species. _Chained._ Mabel walked through the aisle, the lights swirling in a manic pattern as the people around her screamed in delight. _Correction. People__ and unworldly creatures._

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" The audience screamed as a number of civilians were pitted against a group of hunters.

"..." Five in total, Mabel feels the hunter riding a chimera is the leader. Mabel raised an eyebrow, seeing the emblems on the hunter's clothes. 'This is fucked up.'

"?" Mabel couldn't hear what the participants were saying, but this is clearly not voluntary. A pair of twins and their uncle were the only ones that remained. The uncle held a gun, arms shaking as everyone else around him dies. They have no one to protect them now.

"IS THERE NO ONE WHO CAN DEFEAT THE HEADHUNTERS?!" The host or is he a commentator(?) pleaded, watching the scene like any other fellow.

"Hm..." Mabel searched for a gear to disguise herself in. 'This is broadcast-ed in TV, after all. I can't have Grunkle Stan find out.'

"G-grandpa..." The young female held onto her brother's arms, tears falling down her eyes.

"D-don't worry. They won't hurt us..." Then man tried to comfort, but the hunters didn't seem to keen on that idea.

"Easy peasy." The one carrying an Armalite raised it on the man's head. The elderly man made sure to shield his children with his body, praying for someone to save them-

"HEY!" The entire stadium roared like wild fire as another victim entered the arena.

"Military men killing innocent citizens. Talk about irony!" Wearing a masquerade to cover her eyes, a seventeen-year-old female boldly walked out from the other side with no weapon whatsoever. "Whatever happened to duty and honor huh?"

"Who gives a damn about those?" The headhunter's leader laughed, wagging his shotgun. "It's the apocalypse missy, only Cipher rules these plains!"

"Oh?" Mabel doesn't know who this Cipher person is, but she doesn't like these guys one bit. She placed one hand on her hip, looking at the audience. "You don't mind if I join the party right?!"

"AND ANOTHER CONTENDER ARRIVES!" The commentator announced with worry as the crowd shook with excitement. "WILL SHE SURVIVE THE ONSLAUGHT OR BECOME CHAOS HERSELF?! PLACE YOUR BETS NOW AND TAKE A GAMBLE!"

"If I win, these three will go back to their normal lives right?" Mabel pointed at the scared family.

"Yes. Sad the mayor had to choose the weak ones." The leader shrugged, loading his gun with ammo. "It's a monthly sacrifice. If they're unlucky, they'll get chosen again." 

"Darn..." Mabel examined the battlefield. 'Whoever this mayor is, he has a lot of explaining to do.'

"..." Corpses, puddles of blood and some abandoned weapons. She could pick some of them up, but surely the black creatures feasting on the dead must be bad. Mabel huffed, 'No choice. I gotta-'

"Why did you do that?" The family rushed towards her side.

"I want to." Mabel shrugged, curious why they're so worried. She raised her camera, taking the family by surprise. "Say cheese!"

"?!" The family didn't expect the stranger to do that, moreso when she took part of the picture like a selfie.

"There! Now we're friends." Mabel declared, proud she got a memory. "I wonder what my bro got?"

"Wait!" The female twin held her hand, staring into her eyes. "You don't even have a weapon! Why would you do this?"

"Like I said. I want to. Now trust me. I'm a natural..." Mabel wondered if there is a safe place for them to hide. These guys use guns to kill and blades to cut off for torture? Who knows? She is a visitor in this town. "So stop worrying and hide under that shield."

"There?" The male twin slowly stared at the place she's pointing at. A dead corpse with a gigantic shield. "But it's wood."

"Trust me. The guy that died there isn't ordinary." Mabel can sense some magic there and she really wants to know what killed the Satyr.

"Be safe okay?" The female twin asked as the male twin dragged her towards the area.

"I have to be or my bro is going to give me a nagging of my life." Mabel then looked at the elderly man entrusting her his gun.

"I want you to have this." The man dropped a Glock 27 on her hand. Mabel whistled as she held onto the toy gun. The man muttered close to her ear, "Don't die."

"Pft." Mabel made a near raspberry sound as the man left. She examined the gun. Five rounds left. She looks up at her opponents and then at a nearby pitchfork.

"THE BETS ARE IN!" The commentator made Mabel look at the bulletin board to see only one voting for her. "Who...?"

"Hehehe..." Mabel scratched the back of her neck when she saw her brother standing at the aisle with an unamused expression.

'Just win.' Dipper mouthed and made a hand gesture of the amount if they did win. 61,400 Gold. Mabel's eyes widened, 'That's a lot!'

* * *

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Let's go!" Mabel rushed forward, grabbing a corpse of a Minotaur and raising it as her meat shield. She then raised her gun over the gap of the Minotaur's neck. "No hard feelings!"

*Bang! Bang!

"SHE KILLED BIG SAM AND FATHER BEN!"

"Tsk." Mabel threw the Minotaur corpse and ran away from her area just in time to avoid the grenade explosion. She flew a couple a feet away from the pitchfork, closer to one of those black furry things.

"_Ignis!_" Mabel hissed and the leader's chimera screeched as it's mane got lit in pink flames. _If that thing moves, I'm a goner!_ She rolled away from the rapid gunfire, hiding against a pillar before using her gun again.

*Bang!

"Bull's eye!" Mabel shot the guy carrying a machine gun on the eye, watching the guy scream and fall to the ground.

"W-woah!" Mabel ran out of her area, avoiding another grenade _or is that a low-tech missile because it's always so close to reaching and killing her?_ She tripped halfway, nearly getting shot by someone, but decided to lie on the ground and aim her gun at her target.

*Bang!

"Last one." Mabel told herself, thankful that the military men lost their luster because she would be dead if so. The chimera finally recovered, rushing towards her direction.

'Don't fail me now!' Mabel thought as she forced her stressed muscles to move once more. With the power of adrenaline and past training, Mabel stood on a marathon pose before dashing towards the pitchfork.

The crowd's screaming might have caused her ears to die.. Mabel doesn't know what they're saying anymore. _The gunshots might have made her temporarily deaf..._ All she's focused on is winning, making memories and going back home before dinner!

"!?" The look of surprise from the leader was the last thing she saw as Mabel hurled the pitchfork at the chimera. _Yep. You only live once!_ Just enough to scare the poor guy as Mabel aimed her gun at the human.

"I win." Mabel mouthed as she pulled the trigger.

*BANG!

"Ha...ha..." Mabel heaved, droplets of sweat falling down her face as she stared at the chimera trampling on the human. Covered in blood and dirt, Mabel stood in front of the battlefield in a daze. A lot of the participants are standing up, applauding or wanting an encore. Maybe?

"..." Mabel turned back to where she came from, stumbling to return to her brother's side. She's high in adrenaline. She finished the battle too soon.. but if she delayed it any further, she could die. Mabel kept walking until her legs gave way

*thunk

"I got you." Her twin brother's voice brought her back to reality. He looks concerned, but also curious. There are a bunch of Manotaurs near them, jovially making remarks about her feat.

"Made friends?" Mabel smiled and Dipper reflected the expression.

"Had fun?" Dipper embraced her as she fell into his arms. "Don't worry. We got an hour left to get back home. Wanna buy sweets?"

"What are we, twelve?" Mabel laughed, hugging her brother by the neck. She should prepare her body next time before fighting. "Everything hurts bro..."

"Okay. I'll buy you new clothes and give you a massage later." Dipper looked at one of the Manotaurs. "Remember. You guys have one chance. All or nothing."

"Thank you Destructor. If this succeeds, we will always be by your side." One of the manotaurs vowed.

"Unless you're going to a karaoke bar or salon!" Another manotaur called out and Mabel heard a serious of laughter.

"Yeah yeah. We're leaving!" Dipper walked out, following the crimson fireflies towards the forest.

...

"I was investigating an abandoned area around the forest when I stumbled across Chutzpar. We fought barehanded and we became friends? I dunno. It's weird. There was a ritual and some music montage." Dipper rambled as Mabel slowly lost consciousness. "Take a fifteen minute nap. You earned it."

"_...I'll handle things from here._"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I got you.' Whispering in his/her ear, the twin reassures the other.


	3. Short Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon isn't here for the show, but for mere introductions.

"How did this happen?" Dipper cursed as he ran alongside Mabel towards a gigantic tent. Following a pair of ghosts. 'Oh right. Now I remember.'

> _It's been a week since I persuaded the Manotaurs to rebel against whoever's in charge. A week filled with tons of Summerween Candy_ [Don't forget the ice cream!] _to stuff in our guts and watch TV with our confused Grunkle. A week of playing dumb when the old man found gold coins loitering the floor. A week pretending we're happy being stuck inside the house while the wanted man risk his life grabbing food for us. A week of reading pages from an unknown Author and practicing our crude mage-craft._
> 
> _And then..._
> 
> [Grunkle Stan got captured. The ones who notified us were the cute couple by the Inconvenience store called **Dusk 2 Dawn**. _They're ghosts, May._ Better than zombies bro. Anyways, it was bound to happen. The Manotaur's successful rebellion caused the town to tighten security even more. This is all your fault Dipdot!]
> 
> _My fault? It was to our advantage for the Phantoms in the forest to go away! Those guys are the only ones that can ward them off. The gnomes are still in a disarray remember?_
> 
> [Those Butt faces can ward those?]
> 
> _Yep. Let's get this show on the road._

"_Best luck to you, young fellas._" The male ghost who wanted the twins to call him Pa Duskerton bid, ruffling Dipper's hair. "_Visit us when you're free, especially you boy. That dance still got us giddy._"

"Yeah... (Dipper whispered under his breath.) I am utterly humiliated." Dipper bowed his head. He did the stupid Lamby lamby dance to prove that some teenagers are kids at heart. Maybe this is why he has no girlfriends or admirers? Dipper slowed down as they nearly reached the entrance. 'Thank god Mabel was too distracted with the female ghost.'

"Thanks for the help Ma and Pa!" Mabel readied their fake IDs as she watched the female ghost hold her husband's hand.

"_The pleasure's ours._" Ma Duskerton gives a kiss on the forehead towards Mabel, moving away. She stared at the white and blue themed tent with a gigantic star on top. "_Be careful in there sweetie__. I don't like the feeling in there one bit._"

"We'll be fine." Mabel tugged her brother, walking towards the entrance to see an obese man.

"Your IDs?" The large man wore a pink Hawaiian shirt with cartoon flowers and white undershirt underneath, having a straw hat on top to cover the bald spot? Dipper isn't sure if this guy has a bald spot or not since he can see long brown sideburns down the man's face. The man also has bushy eyebrows.

"Here." Mabel showed her improvised IDs. She stole someone's wallet once to see how the IDs are made and laughed at the design. With the help of the printer and some self-adhesive sheets, she made a pair of sweet IDs.

"Hmm..." The man nodded, returning the IDs before showing his uneasy smile. "Have fun!"

"Fun huh?" Dipper dropped the minimum amount to enter this **Tent of Telepathy**. Around 500 G?! 'This is one expensive show.'

"..." Dipper held onto his sister's hand as they walked through the dark hallway. The Tent is bigger than he imagined it to be. "I wonder where they're keeping Grunkle Stan?"

"Not sure but this place looks pretty neat." Mabel scanned her area for a quick getaway. None. There is one exit unless they tear the fabric. Unfortunately, she noticed the runes placed around the place. "We'll have to mess this place up a bit."

"I'm way ahead of you." Dipper flicked a couple of pebbles close to the artifacts. Dipper tossed some (one fourth of an inch) pebbles in other random areas so no one would notice. The area is jam-pack so it got covered pretty well with the wrappers and err.... Dipper stared at an unknown twitchy thing on the floor. "I think this is more than an ordinary magic show."

"Duh. Whoever is in charge must be practicing black magic." Mabel finally saw the crowd and they're a lot. She looks at Dipper, making sure no one can identify him. A red Jock jacket they took from the dumps and blue jeans with matching red visors. "Let's split up and get our bearings."

"Don't flirt with anyone all right?" Dipper glanced at the room, seeing sparse number of available seats. It's like a theater room but with a huge cloth hanging above them to try and amplify the mysticism. Dipper raised his fist at his twin. "If something goes wrong, I'm saving you."

"Same." Mabel reciprocated the fist bump. "Let's get this party started."

"Heh." Dipper dropped his hand and watched his sister leave first.

"..." Wearing a blue sweater with an azure umbrella imprint, Mabel has her hair down with a short shirt just above her knee. The only thing that was different is her face. _She placed make-up._ Dipper sighed, shaking his head. 'You didn't even try... Did you?'

"**Well well well. What do we have** **here?**"

"?" Dipper faced the annoying voice, seeing a male with a rather tall top hat and crimson cane at hand. The adult is maybe around his twenties and must like the aristocrat look... However, what's with the triangle eye patch?

"**You lost kid?**" The male twirled his cane, raising his eyebrow.

[DANGER] Dipper took a step back, wary of this red-eyed stranger, and decided to walk away as he responded. "I'm not lost."

"**Pretty sure you are. I know a new face when I see one.**"

"?!" Dipper didn't expect a tight grip on his arm nor see sharp teeth when the stranger grinned. 'A demon.'

"**Wanna sit together, Pine tree?**" The stranger offered and everything in Dipper's mind screamed to get away _but he couldn't_. The grip is starting to turn painful. 'This guy can break my bones like a twig!'

"No!" Dipper steeled himself, unwilling to act scared to anyone. Besides, people are staring at them. So what if this stranger broke a bone? 'Act weak and I'm a goner.'

"**Heh.**" The stranger tilted his top hat (where did the cane go?) and quickly dragged Dipper towards the aisle. They kept moving down, towards the front seats. "**I like you kid. You'll do fine****.**"

"I don't even know you?!" Dipper snapped back but he can't pull away. "Let go!"

"**Nope****.**" Instead of feeling offended, the demon laughed.

"Tsk." Dipper can't believe his luck. 'First the manotaurs and now this guy?'

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is such a gift to have you here tonight!" The magician greeted the crowd as he wore a light blue suit and white cape.

"..." Mabel chose a seat closest to the stage near backstage, checking the assistants. She had hoped the magician to be some sort of hunk or at least someone worth fighting but... She got a pompadour fifteen-year-old genius magician or something. _That's what the guy on the piano said._ She wished she hadn't known the guy's name but alas! There are huge words illuminated that says GIDEON GLEEFUL which is not her style. It's too flashy. _The words could fall and kill someone._

'There he is!' Mabel leaned close, seeing her Grunkle. He's at the backstage, having cuffs on his wrists? Mabel then looked back at the assistants, noticing their eyes. _The magician is controlling them__?_ Mabel tapped her cheek, thinking how she's going to get in and save her grunkle.

'Based on the runes and civil demons, I'm guessing no one but the magician can use magic here.' She closed her eyes. It only made sense since that would risk the audience's safety if let's say someone lit the so-called roof. Mabel tries to recall what happens in a magic show. Illusion, magic and tricks. Mabel tilted her head, staring at the ceiling. 'Darn. Now what?'

> [The fastest way to get out of here is by having Dipper destroy the artifacts and I teleport us outta here but... Destroy the runes and everyone can use magic. We'll be screwed even before we can make it out alive.]

Mabel ignores the sounds of awe and delight as she closed her eyes. She tilts her head a bit when she hears the fluttering of wings and saw a man fall to the ground. _The ravens came out from the man's body._ She tilts her head back up to stare at the ceiling. _She has seen enough gore in TV thank you._

> [Oh well. We'll worry about that later. Right now, I have to find a way to get close to Grunkle Stan.. Wait. How will I get Dipper close enough for the teleportation?]

"I wonder why Mayor Gideon is staring this way?" A female whispered to her friend, sitting beside Mabel. The teenager opened her eyes, staring right at glowing blue eyes. No. The thing that caught her interest is the thing around his neck.

"I hope he chooses me." The female friend answered back as Mabel refused to look away. _The magician has a golden key, a magical key__. _"It would help my family a lot."

"Is that...?!" Mabel rubbed her eyes, shock at the revelation. That is a President's Key. It was like a skeleton key (for hacks ha!) but can open anything. It's usually limited based the engraving on the head. She saw the symbol of an eagle which she presumes is what limits the President's Key. 'A Key to opening all locks in America.'

"How about you?" The magician gave a cheeky smile and the lights all point at her.

"Okay!" Mabel mirrored the expression, standing up. _An assistant huh?_ She walks from her seat, hearing the girls sounding jealous and the boys giving condolences. Mabel readies her wits, following a masqueraded assistant towards the main stage.

"Aren't you a fine lady?" The albino greeted and Mabel's smile lowered. She knows that look anywhere.

"What's my job?" Mabel crossed her arms. She then spotted a gigantic attraction and something in her froze. She can sense something in there._ Something strong? Is Grunkle Stan even fit to survive that?! _Mabel's mind worked overdrive, searching for a solution.

"For my next trick, I'll have you enter the box." Gideon announced and Mabel looked at two assistants opening a box. "And I will stick a fifty blades into your body."

"Mind if we make this interesting?!" Mabel hastily grabbed on loose straws, knowing but one solution. If she's locked in a box, a disappearing box for that matter, who will save Grunkle Stan? 'Gotta bring him over.'

"And that is?" The magician named Gideon dropped his smile, curious. Mabel looked at the crowd and spotted her brother. For some reason, Dipper managed to make yet another friend _who's more interested on him than the show_.

"Let's have another volunteer on stage!" Mabel pointed at the direction of her brother and all the lights hit Dipper. "A two in one!"

"!" Dipper winced, shielding his eyes.

"Hehe...?" Mabel frowned when she saw the man with the top hat shoved him out of the chair. Dipper glared at the stranger before moving out. 'They're not friends then?'

"W-what?" Gideon looked back at Mabel and then at Dipper. He's confused _and for good reason since they clearly look like family_, but Mabel held the microphone given to her.

"Yeah! Instead of an old man for last greatest trick, why not someone healthy?!" Mabel hyped the audience, meeting eye contact with her brother. "And if I die here, why not have my bro die with me?!"

"Oh lord." Dipper face palmed as the crowd cheer at the idea. 'Way to go, sis.'

"Hey hey. I won't you die, munchkin." Gideon reassured as the someone got Mabel's microphone. "Now, I know we haven't formally met, but when I saw you in the crowd, I..."

"It's a real straitjacket." Dipper muttered as the necromancer made him wear one. Ignoring Gideon's small talk, Mabel was staring at the revealed large water tank. She glanced at Dipper being clamped with a iron ball <strike>for prisoners</strike> on his right leg and then looked at the time-based cage to release something huge. She also noticed a number of wires, a five-minute timer and a gigantic trap at the center. 'Talk about overkill.'

> _So? What hell have you forced me in?_
> 
> [Err... You'll have to work with me here.]
> 
> _The box might have enchantment on them._
> 
> [I doubt it! Grunkle Stan is more physical than magical.]
> 
> _If you say so._

"Hn..." Mabel was nodding to whatever Gideon was saying to be polite, too busy plotting with Dipper. Being twins and knowing how to use telepathy has its perks. At least they won't finish each other's sentences. 'But imagine what Grunkle Stan would say to us?! He'll say we're magical~'

"..." Dipper rolled his eyes, trudging towards his performance area. He takes even breaths, prepping for the long swim. 'It's been so long since we went in a pool.' 

> [Yeah and you can't use magic unless you explode the runes.]
> 
> _I'm not worried about death. I'm worried about the albino eyeing you._

"?" She looks at Gideon who is indeed staring at her. 'Creepy.'

"Time to go, child." A slender lady in red whispered close to her ear and Mabel followed the female mage.

"I told you kids to stay at home!" Mabel can hear Grunkle Stan hiss. Dipper who's wiggling his shoulders.

"We're teenagers. We do whatever we want." Dipper answered and Mabel laughed. 'Yeah. Saving our Grunkle is the irresponsible thing to do.'

"Everything will be okay! Enjoy the show!" Mabel voiced out, clouding Dipper's words to Stanley. Stanley stared at Dipper and then at Mabel, probably questioning their sanity right now.

"I dunno what you kids are up to but it better be good." Stanley whispered and he decided to stare at the tank.

"This won't hurt." Gideon's last words made Mabel look at the albino. oh Oh. Did she actually agree to giving a go with this dude? _If Dipper can go then I guess I'm willing._

"No prob. Give me a plus one though." Mabel watched the doors closed in front of her, looking at the sides to see traces of blood.

"For your brother? Anything for you, Mabel." Gideon smiled and Mabel actually pushed her back against the wall. _He knows my name?!_ Gideon ended, "_If he lives._"

"Oh he will!" Mabel answered back, confident of her bro's capabilities. "I bet you'll like him!"

"Two acts in one!" Gideon raised his hands and several knives rose from their containers. "Let's see who dies first?!"

"Ready?" Gideon warned and Stanley watched the cover of the water tank open. Dipper looked down, looking a bit nervous as he stared down the twenty-feet tank.

*SPLASH!

* * *

Stanley watched Dipper get pushed inside, sinking down to the bottom of the tank and get swallowed by a trap. _Underwater and in a trap?_ Sick. He doesn't know what he did to porkchop over there but if he's given a chance, Stanley is going to give the brat a knuckle sandwich!

'And maybe a run for his money.' Stanley focused his attention towards the box of blades. He's watched one of the shows once, in TV. The females are always the volunteers and they get out of there unharmed. They also get to go backstage and have some time with Gideon. Knowing Mabel (his wonderful niece), she's going to punch the chum for kidnapping... uncle-napping him. Grunapping? Grunknapping?

"Gonna need this!" Mabel called out inside and a blade was swallowed into the box. "Thank you!"

"What the?" Gideon gritted his teeth, not expecting Mabel to actually take one. It's a mix of frustration (Mabel is making a fool out of him) and amazement (because that means Mabel has enough space to take a blade). "You gobbling some blades, marshmallow?"

"You can say that!" Mabel laughed and Stanley heard a loud thud from the other side. He looks at Dipper's area, seeing the treasure chest (prison trap) shaking. He sees the chest begin to ooze out red, definitely blood before the chest went still. Stanley looked down, wishing he hadn't checked the bargain sale last week. 'None of this would have happened if I stayed at home!'

"Seems like your brother's dead, love." Gideon finally inserted all of the blades, having the assistants pull them out one by one. He snapped his fingers, removing the lock on the box.

"..." Stanley isn't used to the silence in the room, but this is a magic show.

"_Me?_" Gideon furrowed his eyebrows when he heard a male voice. "_Nah._"

Drip drip drip...

"Wh-who?!" Gideon took a step back, staring at the box leak crimson water. 'Blood? But I swore the blades-'

"So you're Gideon huh?" A male voice spoke from the box and Gideon immediately looked at the only possible place Mabel could be in. _The tank._ Dipper asked as the assistants moved away. "Mayor of the town hosting an event with tons of dead people... You don't mind I crack the magic up a notch?"

> The lights began to flicker, several of the machines combusted while some of the assistants grabbed their heads and screamed in agony.

"I can really make the brat run for his money." Stanley said unconsciously, looking at his guards on his side. 'Two of them and they're distracted.' 

"Ready?" Dipper asked and Stanley knew that was the signal. The signal where all hell breaks loose. He fondly remembers Shermie's kid talking about that, how chaotic these two were. _He just never expected it to be this crazy._

"You ain't gonna!" Gideon doesn't know who this guy is, but he spells trouble. He activated the amulet he wore around his neck, not noticing the look Stanley had over it. "Not in my town!"

"READY!" Mabel yelled inside the tank and Gideon hesitated on burning the box. He's torn to save the girl of his fancy or kill the boy aiming to ruin his show.

> And the lights went off. A faint mist began to appear underneath.

"Agh!" The assistants holding the chains fell back as Grunkle Stan elbowed one on the face before stepping on the foot and kneeing the crutch.

"See ya suckers!" He ran forward, watching a stray blade flew straight to the tank. The glass (which was rumored to be impenetrable) broke, releasing tons of saltwater and splashing everyone at the front seats. He hears explosions, can smell blood and smoke. Tons of smoke bombs died today. _They must have discovered my stash._

"Mabel?!" Stanley ran towards the tank, watching the treasure chest open up to reveal his wet niece. She has her right hand outstretched, eyes glowing pink to crimson as she gazed at Gideon. She was castin- "_Tollo!_"

"Why not the amulet?" Stanley asked and Mabel placed the key on her left hand, using her right to grab hold of the blue shiny as well.

"Get them-Ack!" Gideon felt a painful tug and watched in horror as his volunteer got hold of his amulet. "Give that to me now!"

"Nuh-uh." Mabel stuck her tongue out before grabbing Grunkle Stan's arm. "Let's get Dipdop."

*Swwossh

The impalement box broke open, revealing to those with night vision, an injured and wet teenager tossing a torn straitjacket to the floor.

"Urgh..." Dipper fell on one knee, already tired from the escape trick. He's bleeding somewhere based on the clothes but it was too dark for Stan to see.

"Come here you!" Mabel laughed as she and Stan ran towards the tired male. Security was supposed to stun, trap, catch or kill them but they were busy with something else. Mabel watched the hungry ghosts and undead be brought back to life. "How long will that last?"

"Ten minutes... The spell can be tamed by a demon lord." Dipper allowed Grunkle Stan to carry him, closing his eyes to take a breather. He pulls out a pebble from his jacket, breaking it and finally destroying the last runes. "Done..."

"Enough time." Mabel hugged all three of them and warped out...

* * *

... Crashing towards the forest ground.

"Uff." Mabel fell on Stanley who landed on his back. Dipper is already out cold so that was fine. The more important part here is that they managed to escape which is incredible. Mabel struggled to stand up, also tired from the teleportation magic (huge strain to the body) and wobbled towards the darker side of the Stonehenge circle.

"You sure this is the right way to go?' Stanley manage to stand up, carrying the unconscious teen as he followed Mabel.

"Yup." Mabel reached forward, casting a spell to reveal a village with tons of trees. "Dipper told me the Druid's territory is our best bet to wait things out."

"Not the shack?" Stan looked back to the side. "What if someone raids the house?"

"Can't go there yet. We had to destroy tons of robots roaming around the house perimeters before coming to the Magic Show." Mabel enters the secret passage, waiting for Stanley to get through before closing the rip. She walked forward, squeezing her hair. "Don't worry, Grunkle Stan. (Mabel tries to comfort) Dipper placed some improv phantoms and bane. Now nothing can get in except us. When he wakes up, we're going home ASAP."

"Okay okay. You convinced me." Stanley stared at the empty clearing, noting the sparse huts close to the trees. "You two know magic."

"Hn." Mabel knelt down, checking the burnt wood. She touched it. Warm. Mabel stood up, looking at Stanley. "Dipper and I met a salamander one day and it taught us magic."

"..." Stanley stared at Mabel then he nodded. _He's heard worse and he's read his twin's Journals._ "What age?"

"12?" Mabel scratched the back of her head, looking at the destroyed trees on her right. "Hey Grunkle Stan? Can you drop Dipper here and we go check that part out? (she points at the fallen trees.) We might need to introduce ourselves."

"Sure honey." Stanley gently placed Dipper down, cracking his knuckles as Mabel carefully walked towards the area.

...

"I sense only one person." Mabel murmured, clutching the amulet (a catalyst which is really useful considering she's low of energy) in her right hand. She and her Grunkle observed the individual near the stream, wearing a gigantic straw hat and rags. Most of the stranger's appearance is hidden. "Do you think he's dangerous?"

"We'll find out..." Stanley narrowed his eyes, walking out of the bushes (catching Mabel off-guard) and yelling. "Are you dangerous?!"

"?!" The man-no Hillbilly? stood up from his area, dropping the water he carried using his hands. His mouth opened and the elderly man spoke. "Well I be! If it ain't Stanley!"

"Old Man McGucket?!" Stanley gasped and Mabel slowly got out of the bushes.

"Mabel here!" Mabel tried to get into the conversation, very confused but glad it ain't a demon or something. She nudged Stanley with her elbow, asking. "How do you know him?"

"He worked with my brother on a pet project." Stanley explained, ending. "Also the reason why the Apocalypse happened."

"Oh..." Mabel watched the old man walk his way towards their area. Mabel managed to connect the dots, why Stanley is wanted in the first place. "OH."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The psychic is smitten by the star's dynamic persona.


	4. Playful Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon welcomes the challenge with a cocky smile.

The best description Dipper Pines can give someone about to visit his dreamscape would be... that his dreamscape is an exact duplicate of Gravity Falls before the apocalypse. From the houses down to the scratches of a woodpecker on the totem pole beside the Mystery Shack, the teenager's territory has the same layout and items of the town.

"**Finally!**" Someone broke his beloved silence.

"_What the hell?_" Dipper cursed, opening his eyes.

"**You've been sleeping for a week.**" Right by the teenager's bedside sat the same douche bag that dragged him to the front row. "**The game's gotten stale without you, Pine Tree.**"

"Not you again." Dipper cursed, sitting up from his 'bed' to look at his guest. Of course he would be unlucky enough to attract the very same demon who introduced _rock-paper-gun_ and _Trip to Hell_ to him during the magic show's intermission. _This guy is nuts._ The teenager rubbed his forehead, not sure what to call this headache when he's in his own mind. "What do you want?"

"**Entertainment.**" The demon smirked, crossing his legs and tilting to the human's side. "**By the way, you and Star are in the hit list. Congrats! You're gonna go far kid!**"

"_Thanks._" Dipper said in a sarcastic tone, ready to get out off bed. He stood up, stretching his arms. "Okay. I'm up. Will you go away now?"

"**Nah~**" The demon teased, standing up to follow the teenager downstairs. "**I missed your shenanigans****. What took you so long? When are you gonna come over?**"

"Lemme think about it.." Dipper reached the ground floor, scratching his neck as he went over towards the fridge. _Something about this demon feels familiar but what?_ He pulled out Pitt cola and a sandwich, slamming the fridge and turning around to see the demon sitting with a number of cuisine on the table. "What kitchen table have you taken this all from?"

"**Who cares? Hungry?**" The demon laughed, resting his elbow on the table with his right cheek on the palm of his hand.

"I'm straight." Dipper said in the most serious tone he can muster. He doesn't know how demon courtship works, but he knows _by human tradition_ that buying (much less making the) food for someone is one way of courting someone.

...

"**Pft.**" The demon snickered, smile widening eerily. This is when Dipper realized _a bit too_ late that the food could be laced with unknown magic for interrogation. Yep. This demon already hinted: (1) his knowledge about the twins being wanted by the evil triangle and (2) the fact this stranger knows Dipper is with his sister. The demon winked, teasing. "**Don't worry. ****I'll think about it.**"

'_Yyoouuu idddiooot!_' And here he is, the dumb human who immediately thinks of romance. _Who would think of love in the apocalypse anyways?!_ Dipper doesn't know if he should bang his head on a wall or find a gun to escape this humiliating dream. '_Maybe I can use the butter knife or the fork?_'

"Don't. Please...." In the end, Dipper covered his face with his sandwich. He can't leave now. Who knows what this dream demon guy will do in his head if he's gone? "In fact, can you forget we ever met?"

"**Nope. You are in fact one of my love candidates.**" The demon answered and Dipper really has to get out of here. He thought he'd be safe in his dreamscape but nooo! He had to attract an incubus... dream demon.. Dream demon's attention! _He acts so friendly even?! What the actual fuck?!_ The dapper and funny male broke his train of thought, swirling a wine glass. "**So where did you two come from?**"

"A dumb shelter." Dipper lowered his sandwich to take a bite. He sits down, opposite of the demon and thankfully could not see the demon in his point of view due to the number of gigantic dishes. "Then my sis heard about Grunkle Stan and we hijacked a car to get here."

"**Reasonable****. I would do the same if I get stuck with half-witted maggots.**" The demon gave an understanding nod. Dipper feels the demon is lying. How is randomly deciding to go to an unknown town reasonable? Except if... "**Well you're in luck.** (The demon raised his gloved hand.) **Gravity Falls is the hot spot for all the weirdness! You two will fit in perfectly... Except you're wanted but you'll live~**"

"Wait a minute... Are you bored?" Dipper's question made the dream demon drop his arm. The teenager already finished his sandwich, placing the half-empty Pitt Cola on the table. The silence only means that much. The human frowned, slanting his position to see the blank expression of the demon. "Is that the reason why you were at the show?"

"**Okay fine! I'm _ghastly_ bored.**" The demon's reckless hand gesture caused some of the alcohol to spill onto the floor. "**Bored enough to**** check pork chop's show even. If you weren't there, maybe I'd kill the ventriloquist puppet for the heck of it.** (The demon laughed.)** Then I met you which, by the way, made my day. That means Christmas is coming!**"

"Stop using that nickname! (I don't even know you that well!) Argh! What do I have to do so you won't freaking visit me?" Dipper wants to tear his hair. He doesn't know what's happening outside, being unconscious and all, but he has a bad feeling his sister and Grunkle got in some shady business. This is what he gets for being the only rational entity in the household. "If this has something to do with favors and hurting my family, I will find another way to shove three unicorn horns into your arse."

"**Yeesh kid!**" The dream demon took a sip from his wine glass, looking at the fallen chess pieces on the floor. "**You're already doing what I want you to do.**"

"That would be?" Dipper raised an eyebrow and the demon is back with that insane smile. For some reason, the teenager knows what this guy wants. _If this guy is indeed THE dream demon then he knows what he's planning to do._ <strike>He'll investigate later why the demon acts like his best friend. Who knows? It will come to him.</strike> "You know what? Don't say it."

Click!

Dipper trusts his intuition, alerting the overlord. "_Get ready to have your ass kicked, Cipher._"

The demon summons a gun from nowhere, pointing it at the teenager. "**Can't wait to see you try, Pine Tree.**"

That's right. It's the damn triangle's fault everything is one gigantic mess. Not whoever he read from the dumb newspaper called _Gossiper_ or the names he hears the stray Resistance members or crazy folks around town. If it weren't for freaking Cipher, none of this would have happened! The dream demon called this event Weirdmageddon but all the teenager sees is hardcore dictatorship, questionable cults and dumb fractions. How will he solve this? He has no idea, but he does have an inkling how Mabel will solve it.

* * *

Bang!

"G-gah!" Dipper woke up from his dream, cold liquid dripping down from his face. He sat up, panting. He rubbed his forehead, checking if it's blood or sweat. Sweat. Dipper exhaled in relief, the dream just being a nightmare. 'Now then.'

"Where am I?" Dipper scanned the room. It was mostly brown, with mold growing from the corner at the right. He was lying on a bottom part of a bunker bed and there might be three other occupants in this room. Dipper got off the bed and something slipped off his jacket.

"What the?" Dipper grabbed the piece of paper, reading it with a frown.

**Buy gold before coming over.**

**-From your overlord and ruler for all eternity**

"..." Dipper looks up, staring at the dangling light bulb. "We should Cipher-proof this place."

"Time to find May." Dipper stood up, stretching his arms. He felt some joints snap crackle and pop so he must have slept for quite some time. He walked out, closing the door behind him. He has nothing to lose on him, except for the clothes May got him. He's more worried on his sister's safety. _She's all I got._ Dipper scanned the hallway. It's setup is similar to those apocalyptic underground shelters showed on TV. 'Different from whatever May and I stayed.'

The wallpaper is falling apart, the lights sometimes flicker and stopped working, the floor has odd stains and he can hear whispers echo. If an enemy entered this place, Dipper would be that unfortunate victim inside an escape horror game. 'Unless I get a weapon and that would change everything.'

"Hmm..." Dipper can feel his stomach grumble, his stomach's protests blocked by the generator sound underneath him. Given the heavy atmosphere, almost nonexistent windows and current situation outside, Dipper assumes this place to be underground. The Pinkish-transparent waves and insanity bubbles can't go passed the Earth. With the state of this place, whoever lives in here must have found an alternative to gathering or growing food. Dipper noticed a poster with the word **RESISTANCE **and a triangle crossed at the center. 'I'm either in a cult or the Resistance. Let it be the latter.'

*Tap tap tap tap

"..." He's been walking for some time now. He can see the occasional CCTV cameras but no people. Dipper found the staircase, walking up. _It's better to die closer to the surface than down here._ Dipper only managed to find a pipe. It was on the ground, lying innocently with a crimson rust growing at the tip. He drags it, making sure people know he's coming over. The pipe is long, more than half his height. The teen idly wonders where the blood is. 'There's gotta be some skirmish in this place once in a while right? Who wouldn't go bored in this dark gloomy place?'

"_Dipper!_"

"May?" Dipper changed direction, walking towards the white hallway. The room above them reminds him of a lab. _The same one his parents let May and him go._ Dipper scanned the doors, reaching the fifth door at the right and yanking it. There he saw his sister inside a capsule with several small creatures of various colors monitoring the room.

"What are you doing to my sister?" Dipper demanded, entering the room and watching the Lilliputians(?) panic.

"_Dipper save me!_" The brunette banged her hands on the fiber glass, stuck in some pod or something.

"Don't listen to it!" A german-accented blue guy waved his arms, trying to reason with the male. "It's a shapeshifter! It'll kill us all!"

"Then why the hell would you keep one?!" Dipper kicked some of the guys trying to crowd him. He isn't going to end up like _Gulliver_ and get bound in ropes. His hand holding the pipe twitched. He wants to save Mabel but what if that isn't her? Dipper scans the female, trying to calm down.

"I don't know. We just follow orders!" A yellow girl with orange pigtails and like the others, having a golf ball as a head, pleaded. "Just leave! You aren't supposed to be here!"

"Anything that's got to do with my sister **is** my business." Dipper warned back, not liking anything to touch him. Anything that breaths and moves can be a threat to his well-being. The Lilliputians refuse to obey so it wasn't his fault if they get hurt. 'All self-defense.'

"Mabel! You okay?" Dipper walked towards her sister, looking around the control panel for anything to free her. 'Nope. Too complicated.'

"_Dipper!_" The female's voice caused his heart to clench but his paranoia keeps him grounded. _Something is wrong._

"Show me the pocket watch May." Dipper walked towards the stasis tube, glaring at his sister's sorry state.

"_I-I don't_ _know._" Mabel(?) sobbed, covered dirt and blood. Dipper was about to smash the fiber glass had she note spoken more. "_They took it from me!_"

"?!" Dipper stopped halfway, already posed to hit the fiber glass like a baseball player. Dipper dropped it, pissed. "You're not my twin. The pocket watch can't get stolen. <strike>The true owner made sure of it.</strike>"

"_But-_" The fake tries to interject but Dipper knows better. He also feels bad for hurting the golf ball heads.

"So where's my twin?" Dipper asked, this time calmly but the remnants of the Lilliputians gave no answer. 'They don't know.'

"Damn me." Dipper hits the floor with his pipe, cursing his own hasty decision. "Sorry guys. Didn't mean it."

"Sure sure..." A lilliputian with a mustache and a french getup answered back. Dipper can sense the sarcasm there.

"It's okay..." Another lilliputian answered back. A pirate guy this time, cradling a female pirate. _Guilt..._

"_I know where she is._" The impostor finally answered and Dipper isn't sure if he wants to hear a deep-voice from his sister's mouth. "_If you let me out._"

"... I'm not an idiot." Dipper turned away from the creature, walking from his mess. _Never good in healing magic._ Dipper glanced at a blueprint of the area, reading it while spying a pair of Lilliputians bandaging up a big blue guy. "Just a reckless teenager. Besides, no sane teenager will trust a stranger who recently disguised as his sister. Good luck getting out from there, bud."

"_Hahaha... You really have no idea, don't you Tyrone?_" The shapeshifter laughed and Dipper slowly looked back at the creature. "_But you have no idea what you're up against._"

"Pretty sure I do." Dipper shrugged, already meeting the main boss last night... 'An awkward skit indeed.'

"_You're never going to find the Author._" The shapeshifter vowed and Dipper hates how creatures of the dark know his objective. He didn't even Mabel about this, finding a Journal kept in the house. "_If you keep digging, you're going to meet a face worse than you can imagine!_"

"I'd like to experience that." Dipper hummed, walking out of the door. He closed the door, needing to go way up and leave this research area.

"?" Dipper stared at the elevator right beside the stairs, not noticing it until now and because of the blueprint. 'Should I risk it? One ride versus ten floors...'

'Please let me be right.' Dipper pressed the button and the doors slowly open. He sees a blank screen at the center, metal walls and a yellow light above. He steps inside, seeing no one inside and pressed the button to close the door.

*Click

'I knew it!' Dipper heard the screen behind him flicker into life. He slowly turns around, staring at a pink-haired girl. She's wearing a student uniform, having a huge ribbon on top of her head. Dipper never thought this place has an AI. 'How sophisticated is this place?'

"_You must be Mabel's twin, Dipper._" The female spoke, tilting her head. "_If you're looking for your sister, she's out with the rescue team._"

"Knew it." Dipper knows how her sister works, most of the time. The main question is where she went. As if the AI read his mind <strike>more of the fact Dipper is an open book</strike>, the AI answered with that unwavering smile.

"_The Devil's Spot__. One of the Zodiacs are being auctioned there._" The female smiled and Dipper hopes the team members with her is sturdy or smart enough to protect her. "_I suggest you stay inside. There is a zombie infestation upstairs._"

"I'm fine. Tell me where this Devil's Spot is?" Dipper can survive a bunch of zombies. It's like at his hometown. Tons of zombies and kaiju. The Kaiju are badass and terrifying! He hasn't seen aliens yet, but they'll come sooner or later. This is the Apocalypse... It's Armageddon so no aliens? Should he be expecting angels then? Demons came so angels will follow suit.... right?

"Urgh..." Dipper held his head. He should stop thinking of these stuff. Whatever comes will come. "Are we there yet?"

"_Almost there._" The highschool AI looked at him through the screen, biting her lower lip. She asks, hopeful. "_Do you have a phone?_"

"Never had one. Parents couldn't trust me." Dipper huffed and the AI nodded sagely.

"_When you exit this room, grab the abandoned phone._" The AI explained. "_I will guide you there myself._"

"Is everyone bored here?" Dipper idly swings his pipe around.

"_Hahahaha._" The AI laughs not-humanlike, staring at the male with those anime eyes. "_You are funny, Dipper._"

"No I'm not." Dipper looked up at the lights above. "Thanks for being nice to me. My sister says I place trust in the wrong people."

"_Don't worry. You are safe with me._" The AI's words made Dipper shiver. _The heck?!_ The AI finally introduced herself when the doors opened in front of him. "_My name is .GIFfany, the Resistance's backup security program._"

"Let's go help them, Giffany." Getting off, Dipper grabbed the abandoned (and charging) phone by the table side. He's at the top of the base, walking down the dusty hallways and reaching the door. It's transparent and he can see the zombies all right. There are a lot of them. "Does the Resistance have a bike somewhere?"

"_At your right._" Giffany responded and Dipper found a cool looking motorbike. _Half gas but, it's better than nothing._ Dipper grabbed the keys, riding on the bike and keeping the phone in his jacket's pocket.

"How does this work again?" Tossing the pipe in favor of a gun on the table, Dipper plugged the keys into the keyhole and twisting it. _Head lamp's broken._ He checks the bike and decides to start the kickstart lever. It took a number of tries, squeezing the clutch lever and trying to get it to work. _The last time he rode a bike would be... a year ago? Two? Who knows? _

"Yes!" Dipper hears the familiar hum of the engine, slowly letting go of his clutch to charge forward. He sees the doors open in front of him, can see the impending zombies in his way. He changes gear, letting the wind blow against him. 'This is going to be a bumpy ride.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The constellation could have refused the challenge. He should have...
> 
> [He didn't.]


	5. Corrupted connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken down by time, the child is but a husk.

[Immaterial Insurrection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825283)

⌛

"_You're early._" A brown-haired thirteen-year-old male stated, sitting in a golden cage. "_If it weren't for Tyrone, **he** would have killed you by now, Stanford._"

{Dipper.} The old man slowly stood from the marble floor. He's standing on pure white but when he look up, he sees the night sky. Several feet away, the adult sees the child sitting at the center of a golden bird cage. He staggered forward, unused to the freedom of his limbs. {I have to tell you something.}

"_If it's about the Intergalactic Council learning of our plan then we already made a contingency plan._" The child kicked the air, swinging on the tiny golden bar he sat on. "_If it's about the Time officers making a move then Axolotl has that covered._"

**[The clocks keep on ticking.]**

{Cipher knows.} Stanford held onto the enormous chains that stabbed the ground. The chains are coated with star dust with its golden hue. This plane of existence clinging to the skies for support, precarious but symbolic. {Whatever you're going to do, he's going to stop you.}

"..." The tactician turned silent and Stanford managed to reach the chessboard right outside the gate of the cage. "_We realized that too late._"

{How are the others?} Stanford asked. This isn't the first time he met this child in his dreams. In fact, this child is his nephew in another universe. A timeline that led to the END. He knows there are two more: the magician and the fighter. However, Axolotl offered him the latter as a tool to salvation <strike>whether he wants it or not</strike>. {Is Tyrone here? I can't have him meet Kill! They mustn't meet or who knows what that triangle psychopath will do to him!}

"_Tyrone has to meet the demon or the Convergence will not happen__._" Dipper answered, sighing as he stared at his right arm. "_Did Cipher tell you about his plan?_"

**[Some clocks have more arms than two, but others have none at all.]**

{It hasn't changed. He still plans on conquering the universe and everything beyond it.} Stanford stared at the chessboard. The black King stood staring at him. _Dipper's at a checkmate._ {What did he do to you two?}

"_Nothing special..._" Dipper looks up at the stars. "_Just that Cipher branded the mind and locked the soul in one part of the mindscape._"

{That's not nothing, Dipper!} The researcher fixed his glasses, noting the alteration of the chessboard. This time, the black faction has a King and Queen on the board. Too bad the Queen is far away from the King and what an odd set-up. _Two kings being together?_ {He's going to lure you away from Axolotl.}

"_What will he gain though?_" Dipper tilts his head, resting his cheek on his propped-up knuckle. "_But you make sense__... Will killed Axolotl which led to Mason forgetting and recalling misplaced memories. It inevitably caused Mason to fall into a trap. This is why you shouldn't have nigh-omnipotent beings as servants._"

**[The sky is cracking. The ground is crumbling, ready to fall back to Earth.]**

{How are you so calm?} Stanford wants to know truly, being one of the sole entities aware of the deal between Axolotl and Dipper Pines. His other versions should know this as well, but the distortions caused by his friend makes remembering difficult.

"_I'm not. I'm panicking inside because Cipher can kill Axolotl. God should be eternal!_" Dipper bit his lower lip, mulling. "_Anything you want to relay to Tyrone?_"

{Trust no one.} Stanford repeats the same words he wrote on the Journal, the same mantra he tells himself when stranded in the multiverse. {No matter how tempting the offer is.}

"_We know that already._" Dipper watched the human slump on the table. Their time is almost up. Stanford can't sleep forever.

{So why did you make that deal?} The child's great uncle whispered, remorseful of the future. Everything is turning dark. {Why couldn't it have been me?}

"..." Dipper opened his mouth but no sound came out. **[A possibility that died in the sands of time.]**

[**_I'm sorry..._**] The child watched the body dissipate, apologizing as everything return to nothing. "_I'm sorry I regret nothing__._"

⌛

* * *

"I wanna keep this pig!" Mabel held the pig in one arm, running beside her grunkle with a gun at hand. It's the stereotypical revolver which sucks. At least she has ammo.

"Keep your tone down, sweetie. This is a rescue side mission." Stanley only came along because he heard Soos being here. That man-child somehow managed to get a room in his cold dead heart. In short, Soos felt like family. Okay. The family bullshit monologue is over. Back to business. He held his arm forward, stopping his niece. Some of the guards wearing animal masks are about to pass through and they're low of ammo.

"Stay low." Stanley dragged Mabel down, hiding under the sculpture-attraction thing. Old Man McGucket calls them demons and Mabel may agree with the hillbilly, but all he sees are a bunch of guys drunk enough to wear fake masks. Seriously, it's like they weren't born with those heads or arms or anything not-human for that matter.

"This feels so much like a circus." Mabel murmured, cuddling her cute pig. The pig was on a metal table when she raided a experimentation room and as soon as their eyes met, the female fell in love with the baby pig. "I'm going to call him Waddles."

'Why not bacon?' Stanley thought to himself, eyeing the pig. If food goes short, the pig had to go- He sees Mabel smiling like a kid -Or the gnomes. Yeah. The gnomes will have to go first.

> "_Have you heard of the incoming party on August 31?_" The rooster head asked his lizard-headed friend. "_I don't know what Cipher's planning but he's not murderous for once. I mean come on. He even allowed humans to enter his Fearamid. There's only one human there so maybe that guy's dead?_"
> 
> "_I'm pretty sure he's still bloodthirsty when he included the phrase **so come over and try killing** **me** with that crazed look. Maybe he wants a new human toy?_" The lizard held his staff close, his slender and long fingers grasp it tight. "_If that triangle weren't so strong, I would have killed him a long time ago._"
> 
> "_Don't say that._" The rooster nudged the lizard's shoulder, walking passed the two humans. Stanley is glad Mabel isn't a girly-girl or she'd never agree to crouch beside cadavers. "_Remember. He's always watching!_"
> 
> "_It's just a joke._" The lizard shrugged.

"A party huh?" Mabel hummed when the footsteps are finally gone. Stanley got out first, making sure Mabel doesn't trip on a amputated arm. "You think we can sneak in?"

"Party or not, I'm crashing into that pyramid." Stanley walked to the other path where the two came from, hearing whispers from the portraits. "Coz I know there's only one human who'd get locked up there: My brother."

"Oh! You mean the Author of the Journal pages?" Mabel placed Waddles down so she can aim better with her gun. She used the key she stole from Gideon to open the door which revealed tons of naked females. "Eh?"

"It's prostitution honey. This area is littered with sin remember?" Stanley walked inside, having Mabel hesitantly follow him. There are different species but all female gender. Some are pregnant, some drugged, some unconscious, some injured and some just plain traumatized. He could rant on and on about the state of each one but they don't have much time. They didn't come here for a full-on rescue mission. 'They can serve as a distraction though.'

"Let's free them!" Mabel rushed over to remove the collars and chains.

"Yeah. I'll help you after..." Stanley walked towards the control panel, staring at the health monitors? 'Fuck. This is a breeding room! Sick!'

"**_Stanley! You there?_**" McGucket spoke from the earpiece installed right beside his hearing-aids. "_**Be careful. Some gud darn whippersnapper alerted the rotten loaf and *static***_"

"Thanks for the heads up-?!" Stanley paused halfway when he heard the door open. He hears the girls screaming and some of them speaking in random hushed sounds. It was a gremlim. A rather huge ghoul with 8 balls. "Call you back. Mabel! Screw his eyes!"

*BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Easier for you to say!" Mabel shot the eyes but the darkness made it hard to see, managing to hit the face instead. It screamed, grabbing one of the lady's legs.

"No!" Mabel screamed as the poor victim got swung in the air and smashed to the floor. People were screaming and they have every right. That girl is as good as dead with her head bashed open. Mabel cursed, aiming at the monster once more. "Any other place, Grunkle?"

"I dunno. I'm not a goblin slayer!" Stanley has no idea what the green guy is, but he's huge and a fucking menace! Maybe Mabel shouldn't have freed those girls because they're causing a ruckus. They're pushing passed them, running out to who-knows-where. "Just hit wherever!"

*BANG! BANG!

"Roger!" Mabel's already shooting and miraculously shot no one in the crowd. She's reloading her gun with the ammo she got in the Resistance Base, shooting the head. Stanley managed to point the gun at the face, it's glowing 8 ball eyes catching his attention. If someone dies, he'll apologize later. This bastard already threw and ripped some ladies to hit them. 'It has to die!'

*BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Is it dead?" Mabel dropped her gun when the creature finally fell. She was shooting rapidly when she saw it rush towards her grunkle. She wonders why her hands are shaking. She's held a gun a hundred times before. This was no different. Oh wait. It is. _Dipper isn't with her this time._

"Good as dead." Stanley pocketed his gun and pulled out a dagger, cutting the guy's head for extra measure and to have a head lantern. The left eye is gone, but the right eye gives plenty of light. He raised it towards Mabel, seeing the teenager panting. "You okay, pumpkin?"

"I... I don't know." Mabel checked the crimson dimly-lit area. Most of the females are gone, except those dead and unconscious. She stared at those pregnant with someone's child, muttering. "What are we going to do to the others? We can't just leave them."

"We have to. We can't save everyone." Stanley admitted, walking towards the exit where that ghoul came from. "Come on, Mabel. Stay with me."

"Coming..." Mabel followed her uncle, taking one look back from the area before leaving the door.

thunk thunk thunk

"You there McGucket?" Stanley called out, pressing the device. They're walking on a hallway, about to enter the unknown parts of the blueprint. He's hoping Soos is in here but that's highly unlikely.

"_**Scccrreeeeeeaaaaaccchhhhh**_" [No response.]

"Damn. He's busy." Stanley dropped his hand, dropping and kicking the head towards a corner. He wipes his hand, looking at the sullen teen. "Something wrong?"

"Is that the right thing to do?" Mabel mumbled, eyes staring down on the ground. "Shouldn't we bring them with us?"

"They'll drag us down. They have kids in them, Mabel." Stanley explained, placing one hand on her shoulder. "Don't think about them right now. We'll get to that later."

"It's giving me a heavy feeling." Mabel averts her gaze from the door, whispering. "What would Dipper do if he were here?"

"He'd do the same." Stanley answered. His nephew is as logical as a hunter and maybe a bit cold. He's seen the teenager kill the rabbit roaming about with a rock in the early morning, grabbing the unconscious rabbit by the ears and taking it to the kitchen... Just to butcher it. The meat was good by the way. "Let's go and save a guy."

"Okay..." Mabel agreed, walking forward with her uncle in tow.

Creaaakk

"Wow." Mabel stared at the display of bizarre creatures. They're in water tanks, preserved or sedated.

"Don't go out this room yet." Stanley told before they parted ways.

"K..." She roamed around the room while Stanley searched for this person named Soos. Mabel paused, staring at a caged unicorns. "Hello there. How did they get you?"

"They broke through my territory and kidnapped me." The glowing unicorn explained, her giant shiny eyes stare at the human. "Oh yes. Introductions are in order. My name is Cellestebelle. You are?"

"Mabel." The human stood in front of a cage, staring at the injured unicorn.

"Do you mind freeing me from this cage?" The unicorn asked, form still poised and graceful for an injured person. "I will give anything in exchange."

"I remember my bro researching about unicorns. How about I keep that favor for a while?" Mabel pulled out her key, walking towards the lock.

"Your brother..." The unicorn echoed, staring at the child more intently. "Oh dear... He can have everything if it will put a stop to this madness."

"Oh so one favor for me and another for my bro? You're too kind!" Mabel giggled, taking a step back to see the unicorn escape from its prison. "Hmm... What do you think I need?"

"Pluck some of my hair. It will protect your dreams from a certain dream demon." Cellestebelle bowed her head towards the teen. "Make a dream catcher just like you did in the past."

"I did this before?" Mabel frowned but she used a knife to cut some strands off the unicorn. "What do you mean?"

"You will learn soon enough." Cellestebelle galloped out of the room. "Until next time, Mabel of the lionheart."

"Bye?" Mabel waved, confused what just happened. She watched the unicorn exit in the same area they entered before turning towards the unmanly yelp. "Grunkle Stan?"

...

"?" Mabel stared at the two individuals, more specifically this guy named Soos.

"I knew you'd save me, Grunkle Stan!" Just like the description of her Grunkle, there was this giant guy wearing the Mystery Shack's iconic T-shirt. He was hugging her grunkle, very ecstatic to be free.

"Yeah yeah. Get off me already." Stanley can't believe it but he managed to find the guy intact. It's not like Wendy who... Er... If Dan were still alive, he'd be proud of her. "We gotta get out of here pronto."

"I'm Mabel and this is Waddles." Mabel added the end part when she saw her pig cuddle her leg. Mabel smiled, loading her gun again with ammo. "What a cute pig."

"Soos Ramirez. Nice to meet you Mabel." The big-bellied adult got a gun from Stanley, trailing the old man together with the teen. "So you're new here?"

"Summer vacation." Mabel explained and Soos gave a sagely nod.

"I know Gravity Falls is great but bad timing, hambone." Soos explained as they entered a dimly-lit room. "Especially when the triangle guy is in one of his moods again."

"He sounds like a girl with PMS." Mabel joked and Soos didn't share the same humor. Mabel pondered, "Is he that scary?"

"He lit NY on fire, froze the tribes in the polar region for the penguins, caused world anarchy..." Soos enumerated. "And placed a smiley face on the moon. Pretty terrifying, dude."

"I want to do the last part." Mabel confessed, telling herself to check the moon tonight. "But yeah. He's kinda coo coo."

"I also heard from the triangle's hoe that the party is gonna be awesome..." Soos gossiped and Mabel is really curious what the demon's planning. It's definitely a trap but for who? "It's gonna have confetti, balloons, piñatas and tons of candy."

"Candy." Mabel likes candy. Dipper too. You can't blame them. They're kids-at-heart. "I'm in!"

"But it could be a trap to lure people." Soos pointed out. "A hand witch was interviewed two months ago and she told us that the ZODIACS will put an END to the world. She died afterwards, getting burned by the stake."

"That's before we came here." Mabel said in awe. She also didn't realize how fast time flies. "Are we the final pieces of the Zodiac?"

"Dunno. If you're in the wanted posters then you must be a part of it." Soos grabbed a toolbox he found lying about, finding it important.

"Prophecies aren't real. We can ransack the place if we got time." Stanley opened the next door, peering to see if there are any guards. "Get ready to shoot. We're close to the exit. They always have guards near the exit."

"You're the boss." Soos agreed as Mabel readied her gun.

"On the count of three, we come out and shoot the guys with the masks." Stanley explained, scanning the room. "Scratch that. Shoot who you think is the suspicious. They all have masks."

"We rush to the exit right?" Mabel scratched her pocket, finding the crimson pocket's warmth itchy.

"Yep." Stanley looked as Soos. "Still got it?"

"I was born for this moment." Soos readied to run as well, gun in both hands.

"One. Two." Stanley slowly pushed the door open. "Three!"

*BANG!*

"What the H?" Stanley cursed when they came out to shoot, only to have the entire room turn pitch black. Their gunshots made the audience stampede and oh god. 'Now what?'

"Got you!" Soos brought out the metal bar on the side, hitting the entity about to push and crush Mabel.

"Thanks." Mabel immediately reached for Waddles, pulling him in her arms. "You think McGucket did it?"

"He might." Stanley held Mabel's hand as Soos mowed down the crowd like a football player. "Hang tight! Almost there!"

* * *

"Air!" Mabel yelled as soon as they got out from the entrance, inhaling through her mouth for that precious oxygen. "Oh god I miss you-"

"Ack!" She nearly tumbled down had it not been for Stanley's hand gripping her tightly. "Thanks Grunkle Stan."

"Watch over Soos." Stanley muttered, walking back to check on the coot. "I'll be back."

"I'll check the vehicles." Soos answered as soon as Stanley managed to enter the building with the hysterical guests rushing to get out.

"Stay safe." Mabel stood there, waiting. She's wearing a turtleneck and her brother's lucky hat. She shouldn't stick out right?

...

"Just you and me Waddles..." Mabel hugged her pig, waiting. The pig made a cute oink and Mabel squealed. "So cute!"

"May!" A male called and Mabel looked up.

"Bro?" Mabel called back. Her brother's riding a motorbike with a phone strapped on his wrist. The phone is showing this pink-haired girl?

"_Hello Mabel__!_" The girl greeted and Mabel frowned. The same AI that ignored them during the Resistance Introduction.

".Giffany?" Mabel raised an eyebrow, walking towards her brother. "I thought you're broken?"

"_I am not. I simply don't feel like going along with the human's plan._" Giffany crossed her arms, looking away. "_The plan is illogical and goes in conflict with humanity's basic instinct._"

"Well... She helped me get here because she wanted to check the sites." Dipper got off the dead bike, heading to his sister. "She's very noisy, something about zombie slaying ethics. I think she's a tsundere in the inside."

"_W-what?! _(The AI glitched, clenching her hands.)_You have to leave the zombies dead or they'll just come back to life, idiot!_" Giffany yelled and Dipper picked at his ear. "_How are you so indifferent to your own race?!_"

"I'm pretty sure _Inferno_ handled all of them." Dipper groaned, rolling his eyes. "So where's Grunkle Stan and what's with the pig?"

"This is Waddles, our new pet!" Mabel showed the baby pig to her twin. It oinked again and Dipper scrutinized it further. "And we're here because we came to save Soos. Grunkle Stan is fetching his friend, old McGucket."

"Okay... So where's Zeus?" Dipper checked around, seeing a number of odd vehicles.

"Soos as in Jesus Soos." Mabel explained. "He knows a bit of Spanish or was it Mexican?"

"Hispanic." Dipper concluded and Mabel agreed. He dropped his crude and bloody weapon to the ground, standing beside his twin. "Anything interesting happened?"

"I..." Mabel looked down at her pig. "I got Waddles."

"Hm..." Dipper gave his sister a hug, patting her back. "Pat pat."

"Thanks..." Mabel slumped in Dipper's arms, closing her eyes. Dipper catches the dead weight, carrying his tired sister. Mabel asked. "Am I a bad person?"

"Nah." Dipper breathed out, relieved his sister's safe but a bit traumatized. "Just lovable."

"You always know what to say." Mabel leaned away and Dipper removed his arms around her. "Oh right. The triangle guy is going to host a party by the end of August. Grunkle Stan wants to sneak in."

"You mean our birthday?" Dipper scanned the area once more as Mabel gasped.

"Oh god! You're right. I totally forgot about that." Mabel swung her pig around. "We'll turn legal in few weeks time! We'll get to..."

"To..." Mabel lowered her arms, staring at the confused and innocent pig. "What can't we do right now, bro?"

"Contracts." Dipper shrugged. "family, taxes and human obligations..."

"Why was contracts the first thing you thought of?" Mabel looked at her brother.

"Depending on the state we're in, 18 or 21 years is the legal age to start supporting the broken system we call the government." Dipper showed his hand. "Also the same age gap to start a family and mate like rabbits. Marriage is a contract, usually binding the two parties until you apply for a divorce. (Dipper closed his eyes.) I guess there is no such thing as eternal love."

"_He is very funny._" Giffany commented and Mabel slapped Dipper. "Don't listen to him. He needs his energy drink. Love is real and it is a strong force to be reckoned with!"

"Skipping the topic of love," Dipper rubbed his cheek as Mabel held Waddles close. "do you want to hijack someone's party or do you want to celebrate our birthday in the Shack?"

"Difficult decisions..." Mabel nodded. "We'll decide when we get there."

"_You two are very short-sighted._" Giffany interrupted the twins, raising both her arms in front of her chest. "_Cipher is not to be trusted. He will kill you!_"

"**We know.**" Both twins agreed simultaneously. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other.

"Lots of guys want to kill us, right Sir Dippingsauce?" Mabel grinned.

"Not my fault we get bored, Lady Mabelton." Dipper laughed, reflecting his sister's expression.

"_You two are hopeless!_" Giffany yelled and the building in front of them exploded.

"**Wow!**" Both twins said at the same time as well, turning their head at the burning area. They see their Grunkle running with a laughing hillbilly.

"That's Old Man McGucket. He's the leader of the Resistance." Mabel nudged her elbow on Dipper's chest.

"He looks smart." Dipper muttered, pushing Mabel lightly to avoid the car trampling on her. "What's his main weapon?"

"Techy genius like in those spy movies." Mabel looked back to see the car (that nearly trampled her) open its doors. It was Soos. "Neat ride, Soos!"

"He looks familiar." Dipper gave a stink eye at the adult as Stanley and McGucket got in fairly quick. "What do you think Gif- Phone turned off by itself."

"He's in the Wanted Posters." Mabel tugged her brother inside, laughing. "Really friendly. He could be our guardian."

"Hit it!" Stanley opened the window a bit and pointed the gun's barrel out. He shoots the shadow about to emerge from the smoking exit. "That's what you get traitors!"

"Starting!" Soos warned as he hit the gas pedal. The car rushed forward, destroying the metal fence. He tilted the steering wheel, causing the car to make a sharp turn to the left. "So who's that, Hambone?"

"Dipper." The male teen raised his hand. "You know who Giffany is?"

"She's... My ex." Soos' tone lowered. "It's a dark history dude. Don't wanna talk about it. Get my drift?"

"Oh..." Dipper slunk on his head, sitting between his grunkle and twin. He stared at the Hillbilly at the passenger seat at the front, whispering on the phone. 'Things are getting complicated.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cogs of fate cannot stop now. The END is near.


	6. Hoax Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mayor's plan backfires, two goes astray.

[**August 02 2017**]

"..." Dipper lay on the same bed as his sister, having Mabel's arm wrapped around his waist while he lie on his stomach. He's staring at his golden pocket watch, staring at the time counting down.

[694:06:48]

'29 days left...' The teenager thought, scanning the relic. The clock's arms spin in different directions. Some are slow while some are fast, but there is this sole golden arrow aligning itself to the symbol of a [◬]. It's been a week since they resided in the Resistance Base and Dipper couldn't find it in himself to sleep. He sensed eyes on him, following his every step. _It's different from the time he spent in the Mystery Shack, only seeing the eyes when he's awake._

'Unicorns huh?' He glanced back at his sister, hearing soft snores from the tired female. McGucket assigned them to different tasks. He isn't sure what Mabel's job is but it involves training the newbies, decorating the area to be more inhabitable and reclaiming more territory. He, on the other hand, join the food raids, kill off the important targets and serve as a distraction wherever and whenever.

'Am I scary?' Dipper dropped his face on his pillow, trying to see what's wrong with whatever he did. He was following orders. **Eliminate the enemy.** He simply has to ensure the creature stays down and never harms a human anymore. **Besides, he had time to spare and play around.** That would involve installing fear and destroying vital areas where the soul and body connects. Dipper huffed, 'This is why you have no friends.'

"Bro?" Mabel murmured, eyelashes fluttering and tickling Dipper's underarm.

"Here." Dipper gives a tiny smile, closing his eyes with his arms still raised to hide the pocket watch.

"You aren't sleeping, are you?" Mabel mumbled, still clinging to her source of warmth. The nights are cold here. The blankets they have are wrapped around their pet so it was them and their clothes. "Dream catcher not working?"

"Did you see the dream catcher?" Dipper isn't going to lie. He doesn't want to see the demon any time soon, especially hearing McGucket's history lesson. He turned his head to the broken trinket. "It lasted for only two days."

"Darn... How about you close your eyes and think of sleeping?" Mabel suggested and Dipper made the pocket watch vanish from his fingertips, moving his arms to hug his sister. Dipper did as he was told, but he can see the eyes again.

"..." Dipper let his eyelids partially open, tucking his sister's head under his chin. "Can't."

"You need the energy. You're growing eye bags." Mabel snuggled against her brother's chest, trying to squeeze into his embrace. "We're going to visit the government next week."

"Should we run for it?" Dipper asked, playing with his sister's hair. Her hair is always so soft and just right, even without the shampoo. Her sister's friends are amazed by this and soon they'll know why the twins are like this. "We could run and no one will know any better."

"We need Grunkle Stan in our side." Mabel sighed, listening to her twin's heartbeat. "He needs to know."

"Too bad everyone else will know." Dipper yawned, getting numb on one leg because Mabel's legs have been on it for far too long. "I swear if we get a pity party after this, I'm going to take up architecture."

"Universities already shut down but fine. You can pursue it." Mabel closed her eyes. "I told the Lilliputians to take care of Waddles until I get him back."

"We meet up before we head to the Shack." Dipper kept combing his sister's hair, "What did the government label us again?"

"Who cares?" Mabel hummed. No one is sleeping with them. They're scared of them... for some reason. She doesn't mind. "Night bro."

* * *

[Resistance]

The arrival of the Pines Family shook the entire Resistance to its core, literally and mentally. For one, Stanley Pines outright declared he's going to barge in and get his brother back on August 31. The other is the capabilities of the twins. Not only can they do magic, but they're equally skilled in causing mayhem and death. Mabel Pines is the older twin, a social butterfly who managed to pull everyone's morale up. She's spontaneous, a party lover with a baby pig as a pet. The people here love her but also fear her. She acts too unpredictable, a woman of many faces. On the other side of the room is Dipper Pines. He's almost the exact opposite of his sister, an introvert with hawk eyes. When a mission is given to him, Dipper will do whatever it takes to accomplish the deed, even to the extent of killing demon sympathizers. Everyone avoids him, but they can't help respecting his skills. He acts with a pattern, an open book with simple needs.

_That's just the sort of partner one needs in this hell._

"Hey Dipper!" The redhead called out, ignoring the whispers in the background as she walked towards the silent teen. She lost her house, watched monsters violate her friends and narrowly avoided death at the cost of having her father die in her stead. She's humiliated, a disgrace and a stigma. She would still be in the coliseum, being a mindless slave, had the Resistance not found her.

"Wendy." Dipper greeted, playing with the brown slop placed on his plate. He allows the lady to sit beside him, glancing at the side. "Guys still hitting you? I thought you have Robbie for that."

"Robbie isn't a fighter, more of a singer." Wendy ate some of the slomp, placing a file on the table. Dipper flips it open, raising an eyebrow. The ax wielder whispered, "You free this week?"

"This a suicide mission?" Dipper checked the blueprint, scanning the security and guard position in each floor. The area is also very far, needing to go to the Middle East. "How are we going to explain this to Mabel and Grunkle Stan?"

"We're having a date." Wendy answered and Dipper's eyes widened in surprise.

"I don't remember any date lasting for a week?" Dipper proposed and half estimated. Whenever he's with his superior, it always involves killing and destroying the entire facility. In the case at hand, Wendy wants half the country to burn. The target is connected with the area's natural circuits. It's the only way to permanently kill the boss. They'll spend around a week at the very least. "Did you tell McGucket?"

"Listen carefully Dipper." Her voice lowered, leaning close to the teenager. "I've been waiting for two years to get back at this bitch. Now that she's out in the open, away from her sugar daddy, I want to hear her scream and regret the day she messed with the Corduroy."

...

"This is once in a lifetime, Dipper. I gotta do this." Wendy pleaded, already asking several others and they all refused. Protocols, unknown variables and impossible. "Will you help me?"

"You booked the flight and have your weapons ready?" Dipper closed the folder, looking back at Wendy. "Packed your stuff and said your good byes to Robbie?"

"Giffany got us tickets. (Dipper laughed.) We might get disowned by this." Wendy joked and the teenager scanned the room one more time. "Or die, probably the latter."

"Without my sister and Grunkle, I almost believed this place is another boring shelter." Dipper raised his Pitt Cola, clanking it with Wendy's and took a slurp. "Since we have no mission for this entire week <strike>because of dumb Gideon</strike>, I guess it's alright if I come along."

"We meet up tonight." Wendy explained, keeping the folder once more. "We'll probably be back around Friday."

"Huh. Gonna skip the meeting with the government..." Dipper pondered thoughtfully. He raised his metal plate and placed it down for the little piglet to chow on. Waddles always follow Dipper during Lunch Time to eat his remnants. "I'll talk with May. She'll understand."

"Great. Thanks Dip." Wendy stood up, smiling at the confusing fighter. She walks out, keeping the folder under the black jacket Robbie gave her.

_Hidden in her cool demeanor, vengeance is saturated in her blood._

* * *

"**For a second there, I thought you were avoiding me on purpose.**"

"Fuck me." Dipper cursed. _I fell asleep on a plane?_

"**Here or there?**" A red triangle offered, sitting on a floating chair. The teenager tried to move but realized he's pinned on a wall. Dipper moved his head, feeling something binding his neck. His wrists and ankles are stabbed by knives. It wouldn't surprise him if he's staining the floor of his dreamscape. "**How about after I win our game?**"

"As if I'll let you win." Dipper looked right back at the triangle, annoyed. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"**I was thinking of destroying the Resistance or shooting down a plane...**" The dream demon sipped his margarita, winking at the stunned human. "**But you fell asleep so here I am!**"

"Y-you..." Dipper cursed, forgetting this demon is a piece of creepy shit. "You know what I'm going to do, don't you?"

"**If she dies then she's weak. Same goes for Red but whatever...**" The demon takes a sip, summoning out a dagger and tossing it at the brunet. Dipper didn't blink when the knife stabbed close to his neck. The strap is broken but he's bleeding. "**That doesn't mean you're off the hook, brat. I'll get REALLY mad if you do that.**"

"**If you mess up even once, I'm going to catch you~**" The triangle sang, having his glass get refilled by a floating bottle. "**When that happens, not ****even death can save you from me.**"

"I never mess up." Dipper clarified, unable to feel his hands. "Did you take my body from bed and stab me in place?"

"**Someone's gotta set up the Pine Tree.**" The demon laughed. "**Oh don't give me that look. You're here and there so I might as well play with the you here! You're doing great if I say so myself.**"

"Can you kill me now?" Dipper struggled to move his arms, but the knives are too deep.This is exactly why he doesn't sleep. "Don't you want to see me physically and beat me to crap?"

"**But you're taking too long.**" The demon threw another knife and Dipper screamed when it stabbed his abdomen. The demon chuckled, creating another crimson knife. "**How about we make a deal? You hang out with me and I won't lay a finger on your loved ones.**"

"No deal." Dipper winced because each movement has the knife tearing his insides. "One, I don't trust you. Two, you want to kill me. Three, you don't even need to move a finger to harm someone and four, you have henchmen!"

"**Whatever. You'll be begging for a deal once I have Shooting star under my foot****.**" The overlord got off his chair to float towards the teen. Dipper didn't comment, glaring at the demon who dares threaten his sister. A golden cane lifts the teenager's chin. "**You're one of the bravest meat sacks I've spared so far. Not sure why I haven't killed you yet...**"

_I will kill him._ Dipper vowed, eyes narrowed at the amused triangle. "Fuck you."

"**We'll fuck later****.**" The triangle pressed his cane on the Adam's apple, transforming it into a blade. The demon watched pupils dilate in surprise and blood drip from the human's throat."**Now go and e****ntertain me.**"

* * *

[August 07 2017]

"Gah?!" Dipper woke up on the third day, clutching his neck.

"Morning." Wendy greeted, sharpening her blade. Their flight wasn't smooth, getting searched and encountering a kidnap scenario. It came to Wendy's surprise that they didn't need to do a thing. The funnier fact is that Dipper managed to sleep through all of that, only to wake up even more exhausted.

> _"It's too dangerous!" Robbie held Wendy's arm, hoping she change her mind. "I can't lose you out there!"_
> 
> _"I am not going to sit here and do nothing!" Wendy snapped back, slapping his hand away. "I don't play by anyone's game. If the midget thinks he can contain us until the day of whatever fuck party Cipher has then he's wrong."_
> 
> _"But-" The raven took a step back when the front line leader points her sword at him. "Wendy! Come on. The assassination is impossible! What are two people going to do in a building filled with demons?!"_
> 
> _"If you aren't coming with me then I respect that." Emerald eyes gleaming with tenacity, the Corduroy threatened. "But don't you dare stop me."_

"You okay?" Wendy asked as the teenager slowly dropped his hand. The redhead already scanned the area, not wanting to rely on Dipper for anything. _She should treat this as a solo mission, after all._ She stood up, placing the blade down, and walked towards the teenager. "Nightmare?"

"Kinda." Dipper's pupils had a tint of crimson on them, slowly fading as the teenager's breathing evened out. "How long was I out?"

"Four days." Wendy offered a hand and he took it. She lifts him up, still eyeing her partner's condition. "Tonight's the night. I can't have you passing out on me."

"We have six hours to prepare?!" Dipper turned his head at the clock, "Man I slept a lot!"

"I know right? This must be your first time getting off the US." Wendy laughed and Dipper let's go of her hand. "Hungry? I know you didn't eat before we left."

"I'll eat in the party." The teenager stretched his arms, yawning. "Got the floor plans and guest lists?"

"Yep." Wendy went back to the table, grabbing the file she obtained from another Resistance. "We'll be coordinating with another Resistance so don't go killing everyone."

"You too." Dipper opened the folder, scanning its content._ In the Main Resistance, Wendy will not hesitate to kill her target even if it means killing another member._ "Got a weapon from the ghost realm?"

"Who the hell do you think I am?" Wendy pulled out a throwing ax emitting a dark glow.

"Nice." Dipper looked at her direction, smiling at his companion's preparedness. "She'll be coming out of the Nightmare realm."

"I know." Wendy dropped the ax and it vanished. _Dipper didn't ask further and Wendy liked that about him._ They both know they'll need to enter into some questionable deals just to get what they want. Weird how Robbie didn't get that. The raven thought making a deal with your ancestor to get vengeance was a terrible idea. How is it bad if she gets a chance to end the one who murdered family and friends? _Robbie doesn't understand._

"Let's go." Dipper called her out of it, already geared up and wearing a suit for the occasion. The male had a crimson rose as a corsage, matching Wendy's crimson dress with a high slit. The teenager smirked, teasing as he held his hand out to escort her. "Let's have our own _night of debauchery_."

"How are you single?" Wendy laughed, taking his hand with the weapons hidden in her body._ No luggage allowed and no gadgets allowed._

"Apocalypse happened." Dipper guessed, too dense to see the message. _A party that people can enter but cannot leave until the strike of midnight. One of many countdown events to the commemoration when Weirdmageddon came to be._

* * *

[579:22:42]

'What happens once Wendy gets her revenge?' Dipper wondered, trudging forward and kicking several dead spiders. The party is being hosted in a tower and with the help of Giffany and their experience to silencing demons fast, no one knows the slaughter from both sides. Wendy will handle the guys in the building itself. Dipper has to handle the underground facility. He keeps walking, smelling the scent of volcanic ash. It's crazy hot here like walking into a volcano. 'How the hell did those spiders survive this temperature?'

"What is wrong with these guys?" Dipper wiped the sweat falling down his face, looking straight ahead with a gun at hand. He checked the wrist watch he got from Grunkle Stan, giving away his pocket watch to May. Again. Mabel needs that more than him. The teen uttered, "It's about time Giffany turns the power off-"

"There we go. The perfect atmosphere to stalk someone." Dipper kept walking, feeling the ground pulsate. Red lights and weird tiles. When Dipper saw the building's diagram, he knew off the bat why very few come out. They're inside a freaking entity and if they aren't careful, they get digested. The ground begins to gain color, showing colored tiles similar to a rubik's cube. Dipper kept walking, wearing the amulet Wendy gave him.

[TARGET SPOTTED]

"Wow." Dipper entered an enormous room filled with colored tiles and wires dangling. He sees eyes moving hysterically, voices echoing back and forth. This is **Amorphous Shape**. Dipper kept walking, changing gears to a dagger which again was given to him by Wendy. _Yes. Dipper is very unprepared for this, exactly like a scenario when a college student stands up for a surprise recitation to a terror professor._ Dipper winced as the noise got louder, eyes are all staring at him and the gem-hands on the wires begin the move.

'Concentrate.' Dipper kept walking, heading towards the main generator being controlled by a peculiar demon. Situated in the stomach, the geothermal generator became a jacuzzi for a lava lamp with a face and bowler hat. The temperature is extremely hot and the tentacles of the room are slithering closer to entangle the human.

'I did not think of this.' Dipper smiled, aware he was clearly in a disadvantage. 'Now the better question is who to kill first?'

[RUBIK'S CUBE] <-----> [LAVA LAMP]

'I'm killing both.' Dipper twirls his dagger, taking a stance before sprinting towards the Lava Lamp. Giffany's bug will only work until 2 AM but he distinctly remember a certain triangle bastard promising to come over at the strike of twelve and Dipper honestly isn't ready to face the guy. Not with Wendy, not in this country and certainly not without his Journal. He left his blue Journal in the base because Mabel wanted to read it. The answer to killing the dream demon is in there and he was too... URGGHH.

"?!" He dodged the magma- what?! Dipper knew there was a reason why he had to take the elevator before getting here. Dipper sliced most of the tentacles trying to grab him, but still tripped when one managed to grab his knee. Dipper hissed as his back landed on hot metal. Wendy told him this stuffy tuxedo will protect him from background magic, bullets and temperature, but it's been so long since he's been exposed to this type of heat. Dipper immediately sat up to cut the wire, chanting a quick duplication spell to cut the incoming wires.

[577:54:39]

"_Do you think Dipper is all right?_" Giffany wondered as Wendy ran up the staircase with a blade and gun in both hands. The AI spoke through the screens, already hacking most of the devices decorated in the building. "_I can't seem to reach him._"

"He'll be fine." Wendy shot at a demon stepping down, throwing her blade for extra measure. It hit the penis-face creature by the balls-neck(?) falling down face first to the ground. Wendy stepped on the guy, moving forward to where the dimensional tear will appear. "How many more minutes before 12?"

"_50 minutes._" Giffany frowned. "_You could have had more time if you didn't choose a cab!_"

"Cut me some slacks. That was the only gold I have." Wendy kept going, occasionally looking down to shoot at security. Separating from Dipper at the Lobby, Wendy planted bombs at the ground floor and certain areas until someone announced that the building is closed for the amazing party. One press and tons of casualties. Of course, there are collateral damage with the stampede and false accusation. Wendy used that opportunity to shoot them all down. She even shot down the one who sold her the contraband.

"_Yeah right. Dipper had gold but he gave it away to Mabel._" The program made a hmph sound. "_He gave it to her so freely... Like dumb __Rumble McSkirmish. Don't they know gold is hard to get nowadays?_"

"isn't Rumble your boyfriend?" Wendy reached the last floor, holding the rail as she took a breather.

"_W-what?! No way! That idiot isn't even boyfriend material!_" The AI isn't looking at her. Maybe Soos is right. Maybe Giffany is a Tsundere with hints of yandere now and then.

"What time?" Wendy regrets not stealing a battery for her watch. She also regrets using her phone to lure the security team into the parking space. Oh wait. She doesn't regret it because that plan worked.

"_45 minutes._" Giffany crossed her arms, changing from screen to screen as Wendy rushed to the boss room. "_You better not die._"

"Wish me luck then." Wendy joked, pushing the door open.

[TARGET SPOTTED]

"Just in time." Wendy summoned out her throwing ax, staring at the appearance of a flame elemental. She can hear voices and see shadow entities walking around. Once she defeats Pyronica, Wendy has to seal up that rip using the weird alien adhesive device McGucket talked about. She stole the prototype because security wouldn't think of it as anything other than make-up. The windows all broke, letting a gust of air push the door behind her open.

"What do we have here~?" A voice sang and the hole revealed a monster with horns. Pink, burning and outright demonic, the flame elemental shows a wide grin at the pissed mercenary. "If it isn't one of the Corduroy-Ah?!"

"You're dying tonight, bitch!" Wendy stated, throwing her ax and cutting off her right arm. Thank god demons underestimate humans, 'Easier kill.'

"We'll see about that!" Pyronica's pink color shifted to a darker purple hue as she threw fireballs at her.

"Now!" Wendy ordered and Giffany activates the fire sprinkler system. It won't help her in the fight but it will help with the human's body temperature. 'I have to kill her fast before I get grilled alive.'

"Come closer honey. I don't bite." Pyronica taunted, already regenerating her lost arm as she threw flames at the intruder.

"Tsk." Wendy's sweating even with the sprinklers raining on her. If she gets too close, she'll get second-degree burns. All she can do is throw her ax and hope it hits that spot.

"I'm not that easy." Pyronica laughed, eating the ax the human threw and licked her lips in satisfaction. The flame elemental's attire is changing to a blue color.

'Of course she'd eat it. It's energy- That's it.' Wendy plucked the amulet given to her by a druid. She yelled nonsense, trying to remember what Dipper says just so the elemental would believe this is another magic item. "Pandæmonium evocant! Mundus accipiunt!"

'She fell for it!' Wendy watched the elemental gag after swallowing the amulet. Wendy summons an ax and threw it straight at the eye.

[EMERGENCY EMERGENCY EMERGENCY]

"Not yet." Wendy watched the flames on the demon fade back to pink. Pyronica is down. The Amulet given to her by the deep-voiced druid is poison to any flame user, what more to an elemental? Wendy ran forward, dodging the dumb shadows and pulling out the adhesive make-up to close the stupid hole.

"W-what is this?!" Pyronica cried, coughing out weird liquid as she struggles to use her flames. Only sparks fall and the flame elemental moaned in utter agony. The amulet is absorbing the energy inside her, causing instability.

"Screw the hole!" Wendy stuffed the adhesive back in her waist bag. She summons out the blade the country's Resistance leader gave her, the sword with a split tip and some weird scribbles on it. Apparently, it's blessed and will literally purify demons and that's all she needs to know. _She doesn't need to know the angels these guys struggled to search for nor the politics behind who gets to use it._

"**لا فتى إلا علي لا سيف إلا ذو الفقار‎**" A soft murmur from somewhere caused the words engraved on the sword to glow. The sword flew out of Wendy's hands which was a relief because the elemental manage to lift her body slightly.

"Stay down!" Wendy had to stab Pyronica's hand with a spare sword and kick the arm before stepping on the elemental's other elbow. The Leader told her to ensure the blade stays at the spine(?) for it to work. She watched the engravings float into the air, circling the demon. Wendy pressed her foot, keeping ground when the elemental tried to tear her arms off.

[PLEASE Ev@c^@TtTE TtT|=|E AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHH]

*Click.

"_**You done?**_" Dipper's voice was heard in Pyronica's stomach. Wendy forgot the other purpose of the amulet - a communicator. "**You were right by the way. There were two of them. I took more than an hour and I might need those bandages back at the hotel..**"

"Yeesh. I get you. (Wendy has to patch up the gash on her arm when she fended off a furry and maybe place ointment on her reddish skin.) You having your fill down there?" Wendy chatted while the elemental is being pierced by holy light and being bombarded with scribbles. 'After this, I got to kill the mastermind. If it weren't for the freaking triangle, none of this would have happened.'

"**_Yeah.. Question. Why are most of the food littered with edible gold?_**" Dipper spoke while eating. "**And I'm curious if I should try the eyeball thing..**"

"Aww that sounds nasty!" Wendy smiled as he heard Dipper laugh. _Dipper really makes assassination mission feel like a walk in the park, so casual and no stress._ The elemental stopped moving and the words are slowly going back to the blade. "Try it and tell me how it tastes, man."

"**Chewy****. It tastes like fish... Fish balls...**" Dipper's voice is turning softer and softer, the amulet already serving its purpose. Wendy grabbed the blade before it fell, placing it back into the golden sheath. She needs to bring it back to the ME Resistance and stuff. _Really weird how she isn't allowed to let the blade touch anything. It's a sword. Swords always mean close-mid range battles._

[577:09:03]

"Sup." Wendy landed on the ground floor, too tired to walk and instead jumped her way down. It wasn't a spiraling staircase so she used her practice in high school.

"We did it." Dipper smiled, drinking a bottle of champagne. He showed it to her, words unreadable to both of them. "I found something that tastes like Pitt Cola."

"Pft." She walked towards the equally sun burnt teen, grinning back. She hasn't felt this high since she single-handedly escaped a den of Gremloblin with all hostages intact. "Let's go and sleep like logs."

"I'm with you." Dipper yawned, already lost his vest so it's a long sleeve button up and torn up pants.

[577:03:24]

"Who did you meet down there?" Wendy asked, allowing Dipper to lean on her arm. They left at the secret exit. _The exit they forcibly made with dynamite._ It seems Dipper got picked up and slammed to different directions, he's limping and wincing at certain places. Giffany is quiet, probably went back to check the main base.

"Origami and lava lamp. Spiders everywhere. Their webs are a pain in the arse..." Dipper checked the time. "Two minutes. (Dipper cursed.) We gotta hide Wendy!"

"In here." Wendy offered, opening the door to an abandoned house. She carefully brings Dipper inside, setting him on the couch before she goes back and closed the door. She locked the doors and returned to Dipper's side, helping him stand once more before walking to a secret part of the house. Based on the Resistance's info, most of the human residence have hidden passages to hide from the raids. They didn't tell the female if the residents are friendly, but if they aren't... Wendy will kill.

[August 08, 2017]

"Now we wait." Wendy slowly placed Dipper inside the hidden area before she too entered the gap. She sat close beside male carrying food inside his bag. She's the only one carrying a weapon that should have a function to be de-summoned. 

"Yep-" Dipper agreed, freezing in place when he felt Wendy's head rest on his shoulder. Dipper darts his eyes at the female, wide awake from one simple gesture. "S-so..."

"We rest." Wendy hugged herself, adjusting her position so the sword won't bother her.

"Sure..." Dipper looked away as Wendy leaned more to his area. There's this weird feeling squirming in his stomach. 'Must be the food.'

"Night." Wendy told her partner.

"Night." Dipper sat there, having a woman at close proximity that isn't Mabel. He's unsure what to do. His skin itches, his bruises hurt like hell and his sorry attempt in healing his burnt _to the bone_ left arm is throbbing in pain. 'I can't sleep.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Eyeball?" Munching on one himself, the teenager offered an eye to the newly-awoken female.


	7. Dark Government

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the Government sides with the albino piglet...

_I remember now. I remember why they took us. I remember why those men in black took us. It was because we were twins... We weren't special, just two rowdy kids ready to explore the world... But they took us. The men wearing shades came around fifth grade, taking us to different rooms. They separated us even when I wanted to be with my twin. The man in a white coat says it will only take a minute. Ḷ̶̈́i̶͕̙̎̃͘ą̶̜͎̀̎̽͝r̴̫̹̃ͅ**.** I still don't know why they did this. They presented pictures and talked nonsense. I answered honestly, wanting to see my twin as quickly as possible._

**[None of the pictures, numbers and questions make sense.]**

_(In spite of everything, the men didn't leave us alone. They dragged us into a car and sped off. We were leaving school. I don't know what they want but I know I have to protect my twin. There were four other children with us, all twins. They were scared. We... <strike>We were a̷͍̐ņ̶̂g̸̪̏r̴͚̅y̶̲̚ but</strike> we remember our promise with our parents. _ ** _DON'T FIGHT. DON'T START A FIGHT. DON'T MEDDLE IN A FIGHT. _ ** _We wondered if our parents are happy that we're following their rules. Mother and father never smile in the house anymore. Our parents never even talk to us in the dining room._ _)_

**The test subjects were placed in different rooms, adjacent to their sibling.**

_I remember staring at a white room, holding big colorful crayons... So I began coloring my room. I don't have all the colors so I combined the colors like what my teacher taught me. <strike>I remember my room being really colorful</strike> then this friendly woman enter my room. She asked why my room is black and I turn around to see the room is indeed b̵̹̋l̴̔ͅa̴͔͝c̷̜͗k̶̡̄. I told her I miss my twin. She nodded, writing on some board she carries around. She shows me sets of pictures and questions._

<strike> **INJECTIONS. PILLS. SYMBOLS. IMAGES. BOOKS. SHARP DARKEMPṮ̴̛̣͖̽̍͂̕Y̸̤͋̾͗͝S̸̢͙͈͕̈́̓p̶̢͉̗͑̏̽̿a̶͎̼͂c̶̞͕̃̊e̵̜͋̈́̿̐͛** </strike>

_(There was no clock in our room, only a bed and a set of coloring material. I did not touch any of them. I want to see my twin. I have to get out and find my twin. I hear children crying behind the metal door but I can do nothing yet. I need a plan. I examined the people entering and leaving my cell. A female in a white coat, a man in a black suit and random humans. I listen to them. The lady is a psychologist, a part of a project regarding twins. The man is an agent, the kidnappers. The others... Their concerns vary. B̶̩̒e̴͚h̸̘̕i̴̼͌n̷̢̾d̶̪͊ ̴͔̀m̴̠͝y̶̢͒ ̴̦́b̷̾ͅa̷̖͌c̶̳͗k̸̟̈́,̷̧̛ ̴̦͐I̶͂ͅ ̵̮̌ẖ̵̈́e̶̥͗l̴̈͜d̶̬̋ ̸̤͠a̷̤͐ ̵̳̄b̷̼̆l̸̘ȧ̸͜d̸͓̈́e̷̱͌ ̴͖̿f̷͙̒r̵̛̰o̴̡̐ṁ̴͕ ̴̫͛t̴̠̐h̷͈͐e̶̥̕ ̵̞̽a̷̯̓g̸͎͝ẽ̷͉n̸̰͂t̴͍͑'̵̤͑s̴͙̋ ̸̧l̷̛̞a̷̞̾s̵̗̈́t̸̛͖ ̴͈͗v̵̜́i̷̛͈s̵͙͘i̵̛̫t̴͎̆.̵̟̑)_

**[It took eleven months before someone made a move.]**

_The lady was very nice, giving me yarn and paper and tons of stuff to play with. She told me that everyone is given their own set of items so we won't get bored. I knew this was a trap but I wanted to keep believing. Even thought it's been so long since I saw my twin, I managed to make accessories for him. My best work was a hat with a star on top. While I doodled on my sketchbook, waiting for the food guy to arrive, I heard screaming. <strike>I ignored it because the hallways are always filled with weird noises..</strike> The door opened and there stood my twin. I grabbed my things and followed him. D̶̘̓r̶͙͝i̴̝̎p̸̺͐ ̷͉̕d̴̝̐ȑ̴̯ọ̷p̵̲̀,̶͈͠ ̶̜r̵̨̈́ë̵̞́d̷̞͘ ̷̞͘p̴̟̒a̸͆͜ȋ̶̦n̸̦̔t̵̟̓ ̵̩̓d̵͓̊r̷̘̊o̴̜͋p̸̦̔s̸̤͠ ̷̒ͅf̵́͜r̵̢͒o̷̖̿m̷̛͉ ̴̺͝ả̷͚b̸̐͜ọ̵̏v̷̙̄ė̸̢ ̸͈͝â̴̲ṋ̷̂d̶̟̓ ̷̪̆Ĩ̶̩ ̶̨̐d̴̘̚a̶͉͆r̸͔ë̶́͜ ̸͎̔n̴̅͜o̸̹t̷̝̄ ̴̜̾l̴̘̄ö̶̰́ö̷́͜k̴̰̾.̶͖̿_

**Bored of imprisonment, the male twin grabbed his sister and ran away.**

_(Freedom was short-lived. Father tattled-tailed on us after we celebrated our birthday with mother... So we learned not to trust adults. Father was saying something about **RESPECT. OBEY. ENDURE.** We wondered if mother agrees with him, especially when mother walked out of the house after slapping father. When the government arrived, they took us and shackled my wrists. My twin played with it during the car drive. When we arrived back to the facility. We were separated once more... But I was inside a room with one cabinet and no lights. I sat on my bed. I no longer hear crying or screaming. I must be somewhere else. <strike>I wonder if this is all a game to them? </strike>Ǐ̷̠f̷͓̄ ̵͖̈s̴̥̾o̶̺͑,̸̩̇ ̶̳̆d̸̡̏o̷̪̊e̷͉̊s̵̅͜ ̸̭̄ť̵͔h̴̦͝a̵̝͋ṭ̴͐ ̴̬m̵̢̄e̷̜̎ǎ̵̢n̵̻͊ ̸͇̎I̵͇ ̶̧͐h̶͇a̴̤̍v̴͎̀ĕ̷̬ ̴͔̐ṱ̸͌o̵̫͒ ̵̼͗ẅ̵̗́i̷̝̚n̶̢̉?̷͍̒)_

**On the twelfth month, the female twin decided to find her brother.**

_I remember tomorrow was our birthday and I wanted to give my twin a gift. I want to see my sibling. Everything in this place is boring now. I do not like the color white anymore. I learned not to like the color white because of this place... That's why when the man in a black suit came and offered me a paper and pen, I grabbed the pen and stabbed his knee. The man screamed in pain but I still kicked him by the shins, tearing the earpiece and walking out of the room with the keys he placed on my table. <strike>He was yelling so I closed the door</strike>. N̵̗̈́õ̵̫ ̵̦o̴̖̐n̸͚̎ẻ̵̗ ̷̥͐w̵̪̏a̸͖s̶̘̈́ ̸̟̎ả̵̠r̸̡̂o̷͇͂ũ̶͚n̵̹̈d̵̙̏ ̷͉͛a̵͕͐ñ̴̢d̶͙̽ ̷̰̽Ỉ̴̲ ̸͉̅w̵͔͝a̴̭͝s̶̪͌ ̷̮̃s̶̤͗ǎ̴̳d̴̘͆.̸͉͛ I walked outside, checking each cell. I knocked three times but they were all silent so I went down and found a door with a padlock. I held the keys to the lock so I dragged a chair and stood on it to unlock the door._

**Escaping for the second time, the twins sang happy birthday in the woods.**

_(We brought the snacks given to us by the guards and used it as part of our birthday party. We sat at a clearing, <strike>pretending we can't hear the helicopters above and the sound of hounds barking.</strike> The moon was full that night and we made a bonfire with the lighter and sticks I got from the cabinet I destroyed. While we were eating our cupcakes, a small pink salamander appeared. Their name is Axolotl and they wanted to help us. My twin immediately hugged the big white thing, saying they're so slimy and cute. Axolotl kept smiling, listening to our made up tales from what we last remembered in school. The white pink salamander offered to teach us tricks and we accepted because they were cute.)_

<strike> **[Following a salamander into a gap, the twins vanished for two full years.]** </strike>

To be honest, I don't remember what we did with Axolotl. I remember walking in a familiar neighborhood with my brother, staring up at a house and being greeted by our father? He was crying??? We don't know why he was crying but he let us in and fed us. We did not see mother in the house. Father was so happy we returned, telling us not to run away again. B̸̖̌ǘ̷͓t̵̼͂ ̴̡͘i̷̳͊ť̶̻'̵̨̽s̸̳͠ ̷̤a̶̤̋l̴̜͘l̴̳̆ ̸̯̔ÿ̵̻́o̵̜͘u̵̦͌r̵̰͒ ̸͖̊f̵̛̟a̸̰͆u̸̱͌l̷̹̋t̶̩̅.̵̯̌ He enrolled us to high school, but we will need to pass the tests. Everything was happening too quickly, but my twin was there and I managed to keep up. We enrolled, but everyone we know acts different now. We were fourteen years old and have skipped quite a number of childhood landmarks. No matter how hard I try, we quickly found ourselves not fitting in. For some reason, we stuck out like... like main characters. The same ones in a game. A lot of people did not like us and we fought back. <strike>It was all we could think of.</strike> They didn't make sense. They hate us for trying and doing healthy and amazing hobbies. <strike>It's as if the entire world is against us.</strike> We keep getting suspended when we aren't the ones at fault. <strike>So many people trying to kidnap us, that's why I bring my NYARF gun while my twin carries a knife at all times.</strike> We don't know if this was a good thing or not, especially when something happened just before our birthday.

[**WEIRDMAGEDDON**]

(The day the skies turn red was the day we were all sent to a shelter. We all have these compact apartments to stay and we get rations for food. My twin likes to eat so I let her eat. All I want is to explore and collect things. <strike>I like games the most, especially the ones where I play with my sister.</strike> Father keeps trying to act calm <strike>when he isn't.</strike> Father has gotten rather docile lately. He doesn't fight for our food anymore so we tend to do it for him. The people here are too close-minded, always staring at one exit when there are a dozen. We found the route to the food supply very quickly. We explored further, finding supply we might need in the future. My twin began to fantasize on going to a different town. A Summer vacation... To do that, we searched for a map. A̷͔̐ ̷̜̊s̷̲͂w̴͔̃i̴͖n̷̗̈́g̷̒ͅ ̶̰o̶̜̕f̸̼ ̶̗͘a̸̠͛ ̵̬̈́b̷͖̿a̵̝̋t̷͍̅,̷̖̇ ̷̹a̸̧͋ ̸̥̌s̵̹̓c̴̪͒ŗ̴̚ẻ̸͕a̵̲̾m̶̪̈ ̶̩͆o̵̭͐f̶̮̿ ̵͕̈a̸̤͛ ̴̳͐ş̷̈́ȍ̷̙l̶̹͘d̷̥̽i̴̮͒e̶̟̓r̶̪͌ ̶̟͆a̸͖̓n̸̼̿d̶͊ͅ ̷̙̈́o̸̖̽u̸̟͐ẗ̸̙́ ̶͕̒ċ̶͚o̸͉̒m̵̱͑ẻ̴͉s̴̰̅ ̵̰̌a̸̘̾ ̴̌͜m̴̪̈a̵̺͑p̸͇̔.̷̪̊.)

**Everything in the shelter grew stale...**

There was no sun inside and out. The people here talk and talk about how good this place is when all we see are dust and canned goods. The people in the food waiting area have rallied up. My brother dubs them as hyenas, banding together and ensuring they get all of the supplies. Even when we know the different routes to getting what we want, we like to fight. We want to get some exercise so we rush forward and <strike>beat them into submission because they're making a lot of people starve to death.</strike> Father doesn't have to worry at all. With enough food to last three years, he's thankful he has us in his side. He was so happy that he talked about the past and we listened because we always like stories.

**The twins begin to dream of escape once more.**

(I wasn't going to lie. I wanted to get out of the shelter once we find a place to stay in. Based on the radio, there are tons of areas still flourishing with human life. My twin and I have been in this Shelter for two to three years. The room inside the shelter reminds me of the cell back when I was still young. My twin agreed with me. We both wanted out. Life here is too boring. There's also the fact that government is acting funny. Wait. Everyone but our family is acting funny. Cults, organizations, friends, schools, and everyone we interacted with feels odd... <strike>They all want to kill us too which is funny.</strike> The day I stole our stuff back while Mabel distracted the guard was the same day we overheard our father talk to an unknown Great Uncle.)

**[GRAVITY FALLS]**

When we learned we had a great uncle in a small town up north, my twin immediately marked it on our map while I search for a vehicle outside the shelter. **618 Gopher Road, Gravity Falls, Oregon. **The place of our great uncle is in the woods. I was excited. A new environment, new people and a new lifestyle! Potential Summer Romance! I wanted to experience it all! I want to feel what's it like to be in those events recorded in movies. <strike></strike>We wanted to feel how it was like to be in a happy family. M̷͜͝o̸̩̽ṫ̷͙h̸̳̔é̸͙r̵̪̀ ̵̮ī̸̙s̶̢͂ ̵̱͝g̵͚͠ò̶̼n̶͔͝ë̵͍́ ̶̛̟a̴͇͆n̵͓͋d̴̤͝ ̵͉̌f̵͎̾ä̸͙́t̷̛͇ḧ̵̤́e̴͍͂r̷̥'̶̯͝s̷̡̈́ ̵̲͊d̸̻̎u̸̦̒l̷͔͐l̵̲̀.̷̆͜ Stanley Pines must be the guardian we were looking for. <strike>We had no doubt to this.</strike> The day we saw cars getting parked in front of the shelter, revealing men wearing thug clothes and guns, I stationed at the roof and pointed my pellet gun at them. <strike>If my twin were here, they wouldn't be able to get up.</strike> My twin walked outside, holding a bat. <strike>If I were in my twin's place, I wouldn't let them get up ever again.</strike> B̸̛͓a̶͙͗n̴̺̚g̶͍͝ ̶͎͂b̷̤͋a̶̰n̷̰̅g̴̼͘ ̶̡͋b̵͙̑à̸̩n̴̬g̴̠͗.̶͕̋ ̷̨̀T̷̢h̴͈͂e̵̳͒ŷ̸͎ ̵̈́͜a̴̳̕l̸̙̀ļ̸̐ ̷͓̎f̴͇͒a̶̮͒l̸̘̉l̶̞͐ ̵͔͠d̵͜ö̵͓́w̷̜̔ñ̴̥.̴̟͘ We got the leader's keys, laughing along the way, and hopped into the car. My brother is always prepared, carrying a kit and gasoline. Of course we left a letter to our father, telling him where we'll go next and bid him good bye. **It's been two months and something(?) weeks since... I never thought I'd encounter them again...**

<strike>**[A controversial project is brought back from the grave..****.**</strike>]

* * *

[August 11, 2017]

> **Experiment title: GEMINI**
> 
> **Twin Test Subject 618(α): Mabel Pines**
> 
> **Birthday: August 31, 1999**
> 
> **Place of Origin: Piedmont, California.**
> 
> **Synchronicity rate: 90~98%**
> 
> **Instability begins when: separated; loved one is threatened or harmed; bored.**
> 
> **Powers and abilities: Unknown**

"We've secured Castor, sir." The man in black confirmed, pointing their guns at the incapacitated female.

"Unhand my grandkid this instant!" Stanley demanded, being held down by four government officials. As soon as they were escorted into 'HQ,' they were surrounded and Stanley didn't think they'd single Mabel out... Nor did he expect those guys to push Mabel down and shoot her down like a damn animal?! Stanley managed to hit a couple of them and was five feet away from his niece before the officials got to him. "Mabel! Hang in there sweetie!"

"G-grunkle.... St...an." Mabel mumbled, blood spreading from her body. Her eyes turn a little dull, struggling to keep conscious.

"Fuck!" Stanley cursed, still struggling. _Mabel! Not his sweet niece!_ Stanley snarled at the guy with a stupid black mustache and mole. "You bastard!"

**T̴̘͒h̷̞̕o̸̗̕s̷̹͆e̴͈͘ ̶͕́m̸͓̎e̵͙͛ṉ̵̾ ̶͕͘ì̸̬n̴͇͑ ̷̯̚b̸̝̋l̸͈̾a̶̲̔c̶̦̑k̵͍̈́.̵͙͆.̵̝̂.̷̥͆**

"Calm down Stanley Pines. Do you remember your brother talking about Project Astrum?" The man commanding the team interrogated. "If not well this project is based on one of his research papers. You and I met before but you might not remember. My name is Agent Power-"

"Listen! I don't give a fuck about any science project!" Stanley is out of a loop. Actually, he may be the only one in the group to not know this so-called project. "Nor do I care about Sixer! Just let me go, let my niece go and stop pointing the guns at her, dumbass!"

"Where is Pollux?" One of the agents muttered to the other, pointing his gun at the immobile female. "Isn't he more dangerous?"

"The twins are more dangerous when together." The man in Black reasoned, stepping on Mabel's leg and breaking it.

"!!!!!!!!" The pain caused Mabel's eyes to spark a flicker of life and she screamed. It echoed the empty hallways of the preconceived abandoned building. <strike>The brother coughed, almost dropping his gun as he covered his mouth.</strike>

<strike> **What have we done to them?** </strike>

"As soon as I get out my hands on a weapon, you're fucking dead!" Stanley struggled, glaring at them bastards. _Never has he hated the government this strongly in his entire life!_ He knew something was up when Mabel told him to keep a golden watch. Same antique pocket watch that belongs to Dipper.

"Yo-You might be mistaken!" Pacifica, the fund manager raised her hands. The blonde brought them together to meet the remnants of the government, hoping to rally the factions and defeat Cipher once and for all. _Not this._ "Mabel's harmless! Project Astrum was terminated four years ago! She can't be a part of _that_ project!"

"Wait. The project that uses twins and force them to perform magic? What the hell man?!" Robbie sounds repulsed at the idea and Stanley really has no idea how everyone, but him, knows this. _That explains why Mabel struggles to please everyone or why Dipper is a coldblooded killer._ Also the magic but whatever. <strike>The salamander thing must be a fairy godmother.</strike> Stanley doesn't linger at the thought, trying his best to save his niece.

"Let us go!" Grenda cursed, tugging at the bulky man's grip and wanting to help Mabel. who's on the ground with swords stabbed on her joints. "What is your problem?!"

"I'm afraid you will leave without Mabel." The man beside Agent Power jumped down and landed on his feet. The well-built male walked towards the stabilized brunette. "Bring them to the room to my left."

"As if I'm leaving my niece!" Stanley managed to kick a guy on the shins, inching closer to Mabel had it not been for the gun pointed at his head.

"You're really getting on my nerves, old man." The young-ish second in command of Agent Power squinted, pointing his gun at Stanley. "Obey."

"Tsk." Stanley glared at the male, cursing under his breath when he saw a bunch of guys pluck out the swords and manhandle his weakened niece.

_ <strike> What have we done to deserve this? </strike> _

"Don't worry Mabel! We'll sort this out and you'll be free in no time." Candy hoped to reassure her friend but the men keep pushing her farther from the center. "I promise!"

"G-grunk..." Mabel raised her fingers, trying to call their attention. The darts on her neck and arm is making it harder for her to stay awake. <strike>She didn't see this coming. She should have, considering she saw a product belonging to the Gleeful Corporation</strike>. She struggled to transmit the words to them before everything turned dark.

_Protect the watch._

...

* * *

...

_(Damn it!)_

***Thud***

"If Mabel can see me now, she's going to tease me." The male sighed, slamming open each door. He's visiting the floors, searching for his target. The alarm blares loudly, alerting the personnel to escape to the nearest exit. The seventeen-year-old paused and slowly turned towards a closed dark room. Kicking the door and immediately shooting the two occupants, Dipper threw a Swiss knife at the last human's wrist before the adult points a gun at him.

"أنت !" The mercenary screamed when the knife did more than just cut, amputating the hand. The brunet didn't stop from there, shooting the man's left shoulder before he could grab the fallen gun. The guy fell down, unable to handle the pain, screaming another curse/beg of forgiveness? which the teenager replied with a headshot.

"Just the man I need." Dipper walked towards his target whose neck he recently shot. His target was the human sitting on a comfy chair, a male around his early thirties, head almost off his neck due to the surprise gunshot. Dipper grabbed a handful of the corpse' hair, dragging the corpse with him to an equally bloody hallway. The place is littered with chunks of meat, body parts, random liquid and mostly blood.

"Almost there." Dipper muttered to himself, lifting the decapitated head. He lost the body with the constant tugging and turning. "Huh."

**Beep **

"Thank god it works." Dipper used the decapitated head for an eye scan, walking into the next area of this unknown organization. He saw several entities, ten soldiers, guarding a plane. Where did the other soldiers go? Dipper loads his gun, it's capacity only good for seven rounds, and thinks what to do next. He then looks around for something to use, finally looking up at the dangling lights.

'Surprise.' Dipper threw the decapitated head towards the group. The mercenaries immediately shot at the item before realizing what they've done. 

'Wonder how's May?' The brunet thought as he already moved to where he has to be, turning off the lights as the nine focused on the head. for a split sec. Dipper then aimed at the chain binding the lights and shot at it. Five of the ten soldiers avoided the fall. Five got stabbed in different parts of the body, the lights being sharp elongated glass reflected by a single LED bulb. Dipper used the state of fear to shoot the other three down and ducked down under the metal boxes when the last two shot back.

"Maybe I should've taken my knife back?" Dipper hummed, listening for any sound. "I'll just steal another one... (Dipper hears the distinct sound of a plane) Of course they're going off with my partner!"

"Screw my life!" Dipper stepped out again to shoot the wooden box (which he foolishly could have used to kill all ten of the adults) containing explosives. Dipper hid back to cover, eyes shut close and braced at the mini-explosion. _The sound is getting louder._ Dipper waits for a couple of seconds before he stood back up, watching a cargo plane slowly get out of the garage. "Damn it!"

"Get back here!" Dipper looted from the corpses, running towards the moving vehicle. While running, Dipper scourges his mind for anything to help him hijack a plane. No helicopters, no friends, no grappling hook 'Wish I got that from my sis.'

"Hey!" Dipper didn't expect people to shoot him as he ran, eyes trained at the plane to see a couple of sharpshooters trying to get a hit. _No choice._Dipper pulled out the talisman Mabel made for him, placing it in his mouth to break it to two. 

"Ner chois..." Dipper said with the wooden talisman still in his mouth. The bullets ricochet the temporary barrier and Dipper continues running with his looted gun aimed at the windows. He shoots his targets, estimating the number of occupants in the cargo. Dipper dropped the talisman from his mouth, aware of his limitations. "Hmm..."

"God I'm desperate." Dipper summoned a rotary dial, placing it on top of a crate as he mumbled under his breath.

_Whirl click whirl click_

"..." Dipper can hear the plane taking off. The flames he ignited onto Amorphous Shapes is spreading across the leylines, burning anyone and anything impure. In the next thirty minutes, the base of ME Resistance will lose its protection and get burnt along with the rest. Dipper is not going to stick around for that. He waits, embarrassed to use a spell Axolotl told him in case he needs help from other entities. Utterly humiliating when Dipper doesn't want to owe anyone anything.

*Ringg! Riinngg!

"That's too fast." Dipper checked Grunkle Stan's watch for him. _Not even twenty minutes passed so it's an entity that's always been in this plane of existence on this specific timeline and universe._ Dipper stared at the crimson phone, hoping it's not a particular demon.

"Whatever." Dipper picks the handset, having Wendy's welfare win over his pride. The human answers, tapping on the crate as he smelled the scent of smoke entering the garage. "Listen. I need a ride. Meet me for more details."

"_Straight to the point. I like it_." A male answered back and Dipper tapped his right pointing finger as he listened to the stranger's voice. He hears a faint sound of music, a techno music of some sort. The stranger finally realized who he was, laughing. "_Let me-_"

"_-sneak out._" The stranger's voice can suddenly be heard nearby. Dipper lowered the handset to his rotary dial carefully, hearing a telephone fall and break upon impact. "_Oh shit!__ I fucked up, didn't I?_"

"Why do you say that?" Dipper turned to stare at a hectagon with arms, a tie and a giant mustache. It's an amazing mustache if Dipper were to judge. "Anyways, I need you to get me on a plane. The one with Wendy Corduroy in it. We can discuss what you want along the way."

"_I know the drill. Just thinking__ my buddy's gonna grill me alive after this__._" The dream/mind demon(?) scratched his black bowler hat, probably staring at the bloody state of his temporary contractor. "_Hijack a plane filled with a hundred armed guys only?_"

"Yep. (Dipper plans on being Karma's tool for today.) Name's Dipper." Dipper wore the strap of the assault rifle he stole, placing his knives in the knife utility belt Mabel made for him. Soos called it a ninja belt and so it's a ninja belt? "And who's your buddy?"

"_Ehh- _(The demon refuses to answer.) _Hectorgon._" The dream demon altered his appearance, obviously taller than him and wearing formal attire. "_Most mature guy in the Henchmaniacs__._"

"Well thanks for answering." Dipper stared at the burgundy pants and shoes, slowly looking up to stare at an aquamarine tie and the demon's human form can't contain his muscles very well. Dipper can already imagine the alternate timelines where it wasn't Hectorgon who answered the phone, cringing at the thought of being in debt to a damn triangle. Dipper yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Let's start before the spell wears off."

...

"?!" Dipper didn't expect the demon to manifest him outside the plane. As soon as he fell on the plane's right wing, Dipper used a knife to anchor him.

"Y-you bastard!" Dipper groaned, having a bruise on his side after a painful impact on the wing.

"_You never specified._" Hectorgon shrugged, appearing from thin air. The plane is in the air, departing from the burning the country.

"Do I have to specify everything?!" Dipper yelled as the wind made it hard to talk.

"_Depends__-__What the hell?! What did you do?_" Hectorgon stood against the velocity of the winds, watching an entire country burn. Literally. The ground is lit aflame. The houses, trees, people and everything are suffering from the intense heat and chaos. "_No wonder the government believed you were working for us._"

"What?!" Dipper stabbed the wing he's on with one knife, scaling towards the body or a nearby window. Dipper squints his eyes, wishing he got a goggles to keep the air from his eyes. Hair is also getting messed up and he might have lost a shoe while the jet sped up. "That's dumb! What sort of ally kills their allies?!"

"_You have no idea._" Hectorgon grimaced as Dipper continued stab-climbing the plane. "_That's the reason why we have a party, celebrating their deathdays__._"

"Death day?!" Reaching the body of the plane, Dipper used the traces of blood still on his fingers to draw a rune under a window.

"_The name explains all__._" Hectorgon watched the kid place one hand on the wall.

"_**R̴͖̋̂ḙ̶͂ͅi̴̱̙̕c̶̛̺̒i̴͇o̷̬͘!̴̢̝͋̍**_" The word uttered created a circle with symbols in it (the two windows are the spell's diameter) which glowed bright before the explosion.

"_Chill kid__!_" Hectorgon made a barrier around the teen as the spell crumbled and disintegrated reinforced alloy in a second.

"I-I am! *cough!* chill!" Dipper coughed, gripping for dear life in one hand while the other swatted the smoke away from his face.

"_Hm~_" Hectorgon stepped inside, watching items being flown out of the vehicle as Dipper struggled to enter without loosing his grip. The demon noticed chunks of flesh and blood within the compartment, commenting at the bloody mess. "_You trying to get out of the deal?_"

"Nah!" Dipper got in with one leg, grabbing a gigantic cable to enter the destroyed area. The plane is a bit unsteady. Pilot must have either: gone unconscious or currently freaking out when the people outside the cockpit exploded like blood balloons. Dipper gritted his teeth, scanning the area. "What the hell? Cargo planes don't have compartments!"

"_They got creative__?_" Hectorgon shrugged as he watched the boy cling on dear life. The crimson suited demon walked on the opposite side, unaffected with gravity or the plane tilt. "_I'll check the pilot. Any coordinates?_"

"Gravity FaALL?!" Dipper pulled his gun out (since he left his knives on the jet's wings). Unfortunately, he lost his grip on the wire with his other hand when the plane tilted not just backwards, but also skid to the right. Dipper slid downwards, slipping passed a crack before hitting a box.

*CRACK!

"..." Hectorgon said something, but it didn't matter. The demon will be back for his reward.

'More bruises for me.' Dipper thought with much sarcasm, struggling to navigate the room with a very tilted plane. He clutched his gun, the only weapon because he isn't going to use Mabel's gift, as he scanned the area. The customization these guys did to this _cargo_ plane is unbelievable.

"Now where are you?" Dipper staggered to stand straight, holding onto anything (chains, wires, ropes, etc.) like a headless chicken. He needs to find her. Entering and exiting different sub-areas involves breaking material, the protection charm of Mabel helped when a bunch of furniture or item decides to greet him personally.

"Tsk." Dipper scoffed as he watched a bullet get deflected by the charm, shooting the surprised soldier. He isn't sure how many guys are left, but he hopes his spell got most of them. _Mabel's charm isn't going to last forever._ Dipper picks up the dead man wearing a bulletsafe vest, checking what else the body has. He pocketed his own gun, snatching the dropped gun on the ground and shooting his new friend to check if the suit works. 'It'll be enough.'

*Thunk!

"?!" Dipper fell down when the plane returned to its former angle, nearly losing his meatshield. The thought of a demon stirring the plane pops into his head and the teenager heaves. "Of course."

'At least he's the most mature out of all _them_.' Dipper stood back up and held the man by the vest. Dipper walked towards a unique door. He opened the door, staring at chairs, a table, ornaments and drunk enemies?

"Morning." Dipper greeted as he grabbed the first thing he saw (a wine glass) and threw it on the back of soldier's head. The man falls. Dipper raised his gun and meatshield.

*BANG BANG BANG! BANG! BANG!

"For a bunch of drunks, their aim is good." Confident his targets are real, Dipper shoots back. _The lack of sleep isn't doing him good._ Dipper walked forward with the dead guy, dropping the empty gun and grabbing the other gun from the corpse's holster. _You can never have too many guns._ Dipper surprised the shooters by tossing the dead man at the remaining three, prepping his gun and shooting the trio before they recovered.

*BANG BANG BANG! BANG! BANG!

'My aim.' Dipper groaned when he accidentally shot a fire extinguisher, covering his face partially as thick white smoke spread in the area. _Why did these guys bring so much stuff in a damn plane?!_ Dipper stepped on someone's arm and hears a grunt. Dipper shot at the ground, four times at the source of the sound. 'I really need my sleep...'

'Still no Wendy.' Dipper broke the compartment door to enter to another compartment. If he could fly then he'd be able to avoid the dumb maze set-up, but he can't.

"?" Dipper goes through various rooms, seeing party decorations. These guys were celebrating. _Explains the enormous death count and large space at the center of the plane._ Dipper kept walking, curious where the leader is. Correction. Leader's brother. The guy who insisted on bringing Wendy with them. _What a prick._ The leader of the ME Resistance is the pilot. The guy always said his dream was to be a pilot. 'Hectorgon probably encountered him. Wonder what weapon that demon uses?'

"?" Dipper perked up when he heard a familiar sound of an angry she-beast. _Wendy!_

*Click.

"Payback's a bitch." Dipper grabbed the assault rifle on said corpse. He also snitched the ammo, reloading the gun. _Straps are useful and ammo belts make life easier for him__._ Dipper isn't going in to die. Maybe shoot some guys?

"Entering!" Dipper warned, opening the door with a kick of his foot. First thing he did _in this makeshift bedroom?_ was shoot anything that's considered a threat. In short, anything that moves.

*BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG! Click.

_"_Tsk." Dipper tossed his gun as he stared at the last threat pressed against a wall <strike>more like a makeshift wall</strike>. He sees Wendy chained and bleeding down there...?

"Wendy!" Dipper walked inside, stepping on the dead soldiers and towards his partner.

"..." Wendy's shaking and her eyes are unsteady. _She's whispering too fast. Her words are incoherent._ Dipper knelt down, scanning her. 'She's out of it.'

"Ok... Surely demons can heal right?" Dipper talked to himself, unravelling the chains and placing her down on the bed. Wendy curled up on the bed, shaking and coughing blood. Dipper stared at her ripped dress and the pus-filled(?) wounds. "Urgh. I knew we shouldn't have splurged on Grunkle's healing ointment two days ago-!?"

"What are you staring at?!" Dipper snarled, focusing on the lucky bastard- The guy's completely naked, penis erect for unknown reasons.

"..." Dipper squinted, slowly looking back at the bodies around him before looking at Wendy. "Shit."

"You guys are utter shit, you know that?!" Dipper heaved. He mistook semen as pus. He's pretty sure the dumb illuminati symbol is laughing at his situation. Wendy trusted the ME Resistance and god! 'There goes Wendy's trust in the male race!'

"I'm guessing you're the _brother_." Dipper takes a deep breath, walking towards the man. He could be wrong, considering Wendy knew them more than he, but the man looked so much like the plane-loving leader. As the brother of the leader, this guy must surely know how the Resistance assumed Dipper's in cahoots with a psychopath overlord. "Start talking."

"You-You should be dead!" The male stuttered as Dipper sat on the end of the bed, eyes glancing for any weapon.

"Same goes to you.." Dipper explained, removing his gloves. He should've changed before their meet-up with the ME Resistance. Now the tux is tattered and the rose is withered. "You **really** shouldn't have left me dying in a hole, not like I'm saying it's smart to bring me with you but whatever..."

"P-Please... I-I'm sorry. I had to do it. _H-he_... _He_ has Cipher in _his_ side. _He_'ll kill my family." The guy's pleading for his life, dropping in his knees, closer to his area.

"Still doesn't explain the kidnapping Wendy part." Dipper yawned. "But do tell who this **guy** is."

"Gideon Gleeful! (Dipper blinked.) That brat has control to everything! He already persuaded the United Council and-and! He's the one that persuaded all of us that you're a threat to humanity!" The target's voice was screechy. Dipper scratched his temple, thinking of the albino mage.

"He's getting better." Dipper complimented. Because of Gideon, he and Mabel are probably in the WANTED list of both authorities. "Now nowhere is safe-"

"?" As soon as Dipper looked at Wendy <strike>since she moaned?</strike>, he heard a click and the teen turned at the man.

*BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG! Click click click

"I still have five minutes of protection." Dipper commented as he watched the man throw the gun for another item. Being associated with a triangle is one thing, but getting beaten up and watch random assholes take Wendy away... AND learning later that they fucked her is a whole new level of rage. Dipper lets his rage simmer _because emotions are usually his sister's expertise_ but the guy had to come close with a blade (screaming like a mad man).

*Snap!

Breaking the man's wrist, Dipper grabbed the sword before it fell to the ground and pushed the man just so he has enough distance to thrust the sword into the man's mouth and passed the neck. He stabbed the sword in place, stepping away from the scene. The man was too unstable, forgetting the fact the protection charm summons a barrier seven centimeters all around him. It protects Dipper from all projectiles and bladed weapons, but not blunt or hot items. 

"I wonder if May's doing all right?" Dipper murmured to himself, getting out of the room to meet with Hectorgon. He wouldn't be surprised if Gideon managed to get the government to recall the damn project and upgrade their defenses. He never understood why he isn't skilled with divination or time magic <strike>or HEALING MAGIC</strike>, but it would have been useful to have those skills. If he had pieced the information earlier, he could tell Mabel that the meeting was a trap. If he had healing magic, he wouldn't be searching for his temporary contractor.

...

* * *

...

[August 12, 2017]

"?" Mabel slowly opened her eyes, staring at a grey area. She's inside a room, shackled to the wall. She can't move. Every joint in strapped with chain and leather. She has a muzzle on her. 'Now how will I get out?'

'Or should I wait for someone to come in?' Mabel thought, scanning the room. Nothing. It's just shaded of white and her feet's not even touching the ground. And lo! The same dumb patterns right at her face. Again! 'Who would know them codes anyways?'

"**I THINK I KNOW A GUY.**"

"?!" Mabel's eyes widened when she saw a dapper man in a suit. It was the same guy creeping her brother out. Also the same entity that could have screwed their save-grunkle-stan plan but decided not to.

"**Heya Shooting Star! How's it hanging?**" The demon summoned a crimson cane from thin air, using that to support his weight. "**I heard your cry for help and eh.** (The demon snapped his fingers, removing the muzzle.) **I**** thought you might need a deal and live a little.**"

"You are... Dipper's friend-enemy right?" Mabel's voice was hoarse. She needs water and maybe food, but she feels like she could still live a few more days. "Why... How are you here? I-I thought this place is demon proof?"

"**I can be wherever and whenever I want!**" The demon explained with one crimson eye staring at her intently. "**As much I'd like to catch up with you star, you still got to get out of this joint. You wouldn't want your brother finding out.**"

"F-fine. What's your terms?" Mabel tugged against the straps and chains. No use. She's too exhausted to even use magic. "But that doesn't mean I'm accepting your offer, eyepatch!"

"**Eyepatch..?**" The redhead raised an eyebrow before laughing. "**Hahaha! Call me Kill. Easier to remember, am I right?**"

"Okay Kill. You know I want out without losing any of my allies, if they are still here anyways." Mabel remembers Pacifica screaming before she went unconscious. The blonde must be beating herself on the guilt. "What do you want from me aside from my bro?"

"**Give me my pocket watch.**" Kill grinned and Mabel froze. The pocket watch. The golden pocket watch Dipper gave her?

"T-that's yours? B-but Dipper had it after our time with Pinky-" Mabel defended and she was surprised that the man lost balanced when she said that. 'Does he know Axolotl?'

"**WHY THE FUCK DOES SHE HAVE IT?!**" Kill's volume increased to the point Mabel's ears rung. His top hat inverts it's color to pure white, floating up the guy's head as sparks of cyan flames emerge from clenched fists. Mabel instinctively shut her eyes as the voice echoed. "**THAT SHITTY LUMP MUST HAVE PLANNED THIS OUT. HOW MANY TIMES WILL THAT PIECE OF SHIT CONTINUE TO GET IN MY WAY? FUCK IT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER, SHE'LL WISH SHE WERE DEAD-! Something up star?**"

'I'm with crazy.' Mabel established as she took huge amounts of air after Kill calmed down. When this demon gets angry, not only does the room shake and crack around her but also everything is being sucked into nothing. It gets hard to breath and even stay conscious when the guy's mad. Mabel slowly opened one eye, staring at the demon. "N-nothing?"

"**Whatever. Give me my watch and I'll get you out of here.**" Kill pretends everything is alright when it isn't. The security system is ringing like crazy. Kill's tiny tantrum must have activated a ton of security.

"What's so special about this watch anyways?" Mabel asked, trying to stall and come up with something the demon might want instead. _Does the guy know it's with my grunkle? Should I tell him? What do I do?!_ "It's just any ordinary watch so why not buy another one?"

"**Let me guess. You don't HAVE it?**" The dream demon sighed, tapping his cane. "**But I didn't come here for nothing...**"

"**Oh I know!**" Kill snapped his fingers, grinning. Mabel doesn't like the gleam on that eye. "**You're coming with me!**"

"W-what?!" Mabel didn't see that coming. They barely know each other and she's sure that attitude isn't Dipper's type of friend/lover. Mabel asked for her own safety. "Why?! What do YOU want with ol' me?"

"**Lots of things****!**" The demon cackled and Mabel wished the triangle hadn't come. She doesn't trust this guy anymore, especially after talking to him without her brother. 'God. I even thought he was hot-'

"ACK!" Mabel yelped as she fell down from her position, only to be carried bridal style by a psychopath.

"**Let's go, Shooting star.**" Kill grinned, showing sharp teeth.

"No thanks!" Mabel pushed his face away from her with both hands, trying to get out and back to her feet. Too bad the demon sprouted more arms to keep her still. Mabel shivered at the cold fingertips, trying harder to get out. 'Axolotl! What have I done to deserve this?!'

"**Sixer better appreciate this.**" Kill snapped his finger and a portal opened up from thin air. He stepped inside with the screaming girl before the authorities entered the cell.

"Nononono!" Mabel yelled as the hands covered her face, trying to tear the hands off as the demon laughed at her sorry attempts. "Dipper!"

_SAVE ME BRO!_

* * *

_(They what now?!)_

"What do you mean they aren't with you?!" Dipper slammed his hands on the table, staring at the portable control room. A week almost passed and he already lost Mabel AND Grunkle Stan! He stared at McGucket as Hectorgon waited on the other room with an unconscious demon. Not only can Hectorgon heal, but the demon helped him set up this gizmo. _Makes Dipper wonder if he could persuade Hectorgon not to side with the damn triangle._ "I know they'll get Mabel but why the hell did they take Grunkle Stan too?! He should be there with you!"

"_Calm down, Dipper._" McGucket added before Dipper decides to tantrum further. The man must be so happy he's talking with him instead of Mabel. Knowing Mabel, she'd wreck government base if he got caught. "_We'll get yer old man before you land that plane._"

"If you say so..." Dipper looked up, pinching the bridge of his nose. Mabel probably gave Stanley the pocket watch and his old man opened it. Aside from the fact Stanley looks like Stanford, the government must have realized Stanley's part of this entire doomsday situation. Dipper doesn't know if the government plans on killing Stanley or keeping him for interrogation. Surely the latter because the government has some smart people there right? Wait. Grunkle Stan wouldn't stay there for that long unless he messed with the pocket watch.

"_H__ow's Wendy?_" McGucket asked, a bit worried with the blank look the teen gave him.

"She's fine.." Dipper answered, not meeting the man's eyes. Okay. New Plan. Drop Wendy off to Base, rush over and get Mabel and Grunkle Stan. Destroy Gideon's empire- Wait. He still hasn't heard what Hectorgon wants. Darn. "..but not in best shape. I'll be dropping her off before meeting my sis. Bye."

*Click.

"You can come out now." Dipper rubbed his eyes, letting out another yawn. _Where's Pitt Cola when you need one?_

"_Ready to hear my demands?_" Hectorgon emerged in his shape form.

"Yeah. Shoot." Dipper covered his mouth, yawning again.

"_So I got a job before the birthday bash and I was thinking. Hey! You could do it instead._" Hectorgon explained as Dipper sat on the table. "_Instead of the usual **KILL everyone in the Resistance** BS because Cipher would maul me <strike>and the fact Pyronica ain't there to calm him down</strike>._"

"What's the job?" Dipper yawned, leaning on the screen. There's still time left before August 31 so he could do it sometime. 'No biggie.'

"_Need you to get in a cult and kill Love God._" As soon as Hectorgon uttered those words, Dipper jolted awake at the sudden thought of a very peculiar god with potions stashed on the belt. _How can anyone forget about the guy? The same god who made really twisted love pairings._ Hectorgon continued. "_Do whatever it takes. No one in the Fearamid likes that guy and I bet you don't like him either. We can't have him in the party._"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Dipper crossed his arms, staring down. He remembers meeting the Love God and he wanted to match him with someone. It was that one mission where Dipper tried to not kill anyone, but failed to do so because no sane human will want to get kidnapped. "He's immortal."

"_I'm sure you'll do fine._" Hectorgon combed his mustache, thinking. "_About the plane._"

"What about the plane?" Dipper remembers the demon placing it in auto-pilot. He also remembers the demon randomly burning corpses so the plane is also on fire. In addition, that's the same reason why Dipper, Hectorgon and Wendy are in one part of the area together.

"_It's gonna crash towards the Mayor's office._" Hectorgon stated, scratching his bowler hat. "_Literally c__rash and burn._"

"Great. I love s'mores." Dipper nodded. Something was wrong. It's this burning empty feeling in his chest. Hollow. He could ask McGucket (if it has something to do with energy) or Giffany (google the answer) or Pacifica (she said she has mediocre knowledge about medicine or was it psychology?) to check him out, but the government is after him. He can't drag the Resistance down with him. The government gives supplies to those guys. He'll ignore the feeling.

"How's Maaabel?" Dipper let out air from his mouth. He needs his sweet friend adrenaline back. 'Time to do something reckless.'

"_She's with Cipher's ventriloquist puppet._" Hectorgon watched Dipper get off the table. "_Gonna save her?_"

"Yup." Dipper can't handle this without his twin. Mabel is all he has left <strike>aside from two wrinkly guys who he barely met</strike>.

"_He has the government by his side._" Hectorgon floated beside Dipper who entered the area where Wendy sleeps. "_You can't do that all by yourself, kid._"

"Then I'll find another group to help me." Dipper can't keep using the Resistance. He wore the emergency parachute before walking and picking Wendy up. "Any suggestions?"

"_Society of the Blind Eye._" Hectorgon snickered. "_They live underground, entrance somewhere in the library._"

"Thanks." Dipper stretched his jaw, holding Wendy like a sack of potatoes. "Will do your job next week or after getting an army to crush Gideon."

"_Fail and I'll dump you into the Nightmare realm!_" Hectorgon warned as soon as Dipper jumped off. No wonder Cipher likes the kid. He's odd. Not exactly weird, but something about the child is an oddity by itself. "_Maybe I'll keep an eye on him, after all._"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Operation. Kill Gideon's dreams. Ready to go." The fighter placed his tired companion on the bed in one of the Resistance's safe houses, leaving his weapons just in case she wants to defend herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Cipher doesn't die. Wait. What does it mean to die anyways?


End file.
